無声生命: Wolves Curse
by Lilly Yuuki
Summary: Finally in college, engaged, and happy the Midnight Wolves life is peaceful. Spring break is just around the corner and something more devastating than Hu Keiichi approaches. Sakura may lose all she finds dear to save the one she loves.
1. Prolouge

_**Well here it is the next story and the next chapter!! I hope you like it!! Umm...I'm still trying to figure out how to make this story diffrent from the last. Like who says the diss and stuff. It'll be fixed in a couple chapters. Well here is the prologue!!**_

_**CCS does not belong to me. (Its still depressing by the way)**__**Wolves Curse**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Zenaku? Are you here? Zenaku?" A small girl said. The girl was into her teens and almost to her twenties she went by the name of Sakura. "Zenaku?" She pushed aside another branch and came to a clearing. The clearing had a fairly large lake. A few feet from the lake was on tall cherry blossom tree.

"Why are we meeting here?" The boy asked coming from behind the tree. His eyes were pitch black, his hair a messy mop of amber and his face was lean and strong yet it still held some roundness of a young child.

"You promised remember?" She sat down on the swing that was on a very strong branch of the tree.

"Yes I do, but you know that-"

"Don't say it." She whispered as she hung her head low. "Please don't say it Zenaku." He looked at the girl with apologetic eyes. They both knew the truth but they both refused to accept it.

"Sakura we don't have much time left."

"Then we'll enjoy the time we do have left." She stood from the swing and hugged him. "Why must you go?"

"You know very well why Sakura." She stayed silent for a minute. Zenaku sat down with Sakura still wrapped in his strong arms. She laid on his lap and closed her eyes as if she were asleep.

"Zen-a-ku. I've never grew very found of that name. It means evil doesn't it?" He did not answer. "Your not evil."

"I will be very soon."

"Zen. Please don't go." He sighed and stroked away the bangs that hid the true beauty of her emerald eyes.

"Don't beg me Sakura. You now that going is not my will. I would stay here with you forever if I could." Suddenly his hand began to shake and he grabbed her small wrist into a crushing grip. A nauseating cracking sound echoed through out the small forest but Sakura did not scream she only let her face turn in pain and a few whimpers escape. Yet, he wouldn't stop.

"Y-your hurting me...p-please stop." She whispered. He let go of her and his breath came out rough and ragged.

"I'm sorry Sakura...its taking more control." She smiled.

"Its alright. I know you don't mean it. I know its not you doing it willingly." His gaze shifted to her broken wrist.

"I hurt you again." His eyes were once more filled with apology.

"It till heal." He looked at her eyes and was saddened further when he saw nothing but love in them.

"You should hate me." She shook her head.

"But I don't."

"You two put yourselves through so much pain just to be with us. You shouldn't do it. Neither of you should." Zenaku helped her sit up because he knew she was having trouble to sit herself because of her newly broken wrist. She leaned her head against his shoulder cradling her wrist in her other arm.

"My other self is not fully aware of the curse because your other self is trying to protect her. Yet she know that it could happen again. She had decided that it wouldn't hurt them emotionally but only her physically. She won't leave him, and I do the same. I won't leave you Syaoran."

"You should, you both should."

"But we won't." He lifted her head and cupped her face in his hands.

"Your going to suffer because of us."

"Even so we won't leave." He neared her face to his own.

"I love you Sakura." She smiled.

"I love you too Syaoran." With that he captured her lips with his own and as the kiss went on one tear fell from the girls closed eyelids. One tear, then another and another, soon her tears fell at a constant pace as she kissed the one most precious to her. She had to find a way to stop this, to stop it before everything that had already happened, before every memory she cherished with him disappeared forever. Before they both did.

Is it selfish? For her? For him?

Only God knows

Only she knows

Only she can stop what has started

What is already in motion.

One tear, One life

Blood

Only that is needed

Only that will be offered

Only to have him there with her

But the question is

Will it be enough or will a greater sacrifice be required

A sacrifice worse than death itself

_'I **will**_...'

The last tear fell before what had already started, began again.

_'Save him.'_

* * *

I hope you liked the prolouge!! The next chapter will take a while its a bit long. Oh and by the way. Prison Garden chapters are going to be updated once again. So it'll be like I update Silent Life then Prison Garden and so on. Now this won't change... REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS. But sadly I do not have my notebook so no previews. Blame the same stupid friend of last time. I swear when I get my hands on that girl!!

Erruru: AAAAAAAAnyways..

Hana: HEY!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Alerts (Last Chapter of the Previous Story)_**

_anonymous ()_

_iceflakes_

_GothicTomboy_

_AngelEmCuti_

_airaamay_

_lover95_

_Twilight Kisses_

_animefan88tv-hana yori dango_

_Wolf Blossom 44_

_LittleCherrySakura_

_Danni Lea_

_chainedheart999_

_Xiao Ying Love HIM_

_Heartbreakdi_

_misstruthfully_

_nexa alex_

_Kauji-gaki-kawaii_

_xxiaowugii_

_Black-Sakura27_

_yingfa07_

_AnimeManga4evah_

_lhaine07_

_Nadja100_

**_Thanks you guys for the reviews!! Yeah the last two chapters were a bit rushed but I didn't know when I was going to be able to update again. But at least you guys get the sequel early!! _**


	2. Peaceful Days

**_Hi guys its me!!! I'm back with a new chapter!!! I'm sorry for being gone for so long. This is going to be short, my stupid computer did something that deleted everything I had just written. Again sorry about not updating, highschool is not pretty and family issues are not either. So here goes. By the way no reviews!!! I was not on the computer for about a month and things go jumbled and cluttered in my e-mail so I just deleted everything again. Thanks for the reviews I got!! You know who you are I hope you keep it up!!!. I'm letting one of my new characters to say the dis but she won't appear till the third or fourth chapter so enjoy!!!_**

**_Ling: _**YAY!!! I gwet to sway the diss!!!

**_Sakura: _**Ling honey, they want to read the story so you have to hurry it up a bit.

**_Ling:_** Awaight!!! CCS dowes not bewong to Hawa-cwhan!! It bewongs to Cwamp!!!

**_Sakura:_** She means Clamp. (giggles) Enjoy!!!

**_

* * *

_****_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

_**Peaceful Days**_

_**3 years later**_

"Zenaku....Sakura...yume (dream)?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened her sleepy eyes. "Y-ume." Her eyes fully opened and she was met by a pair of angry red eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap Kinomoto-san?" She looked around as the haze in her eyes cleared.

"It was....a dream."

"Miss. Kinomoto!!" She looked at the professor then her eyes went wide.

"H-HOE!!" She shouted standing up in her chair, the other students laughed.

"I'm glad your awake Kinomoto-san." Sakura blushed and bowed.

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to fall asleep!! Its just well..is I'm sorry enough?!" The other students laughed. The teacher sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Next time, try not to dream of your fiancée in class." Sakura's blush darkened.

"H-hai." She sat down but her blush would not fade.

"Sakura-san?" She slightly turned to her left to find Kiki smiling at her.

"W-was I talking in my sleep again?" Kiki nodded.

"Loud and clear girl." Sakura sighed.

"So who's Zenaku?" Kiki asked curiosity coming into her voice. Sakura heaved another sigh.

"I don't know myself." Kiki shivered.

"Creepy. You doing anything today?"

"I have to finish packing and I babysit today."

"Can I help?"

"Sure Tomo is going to be there too."

"Cool."

"Ahem!!" The teacher coughed loudly. Sakura quickly turned around and faced forward.

"As I was saying, Spring Break starts today. I am sad to say some of our students will be transferred to another college. All of those who will not be back to Midnight Wolves University I wish you good luck." The bell rang and Sakura shot up from her seat.

"Later Kiki." Kiki laughed.

"Down girl he won't run away." Sakura blushed

"Shut up Ki!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and ran out the door. She rushed to the main entrance and ran down the steps. With quick movements she walked to the grass and searched for her fiancée. She spotted him under a tree talking with some friends. She squealed with joy.

"Sya-HOE!!!" She shouted as she fell face first into the grass.

"Don't be so infatuated with Li-kun that you forget little old me Sakura." Sakura stood up and wiped of her now ruined outfit.

"I didn't forget you Tomo, but at this moment I am more than willing!!" Sakura glared at Tomoyo.

"Oops sorry! I forgot that your body still hurts from me and Yukito's training in the mornings." Sakura could detect the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Sure you did." Tomoyo only smiled innocently. Sakura looked back at the tree and saw that Syaoran was now alone reading a thick volume under the shade of the tree.

_'He studies so hard...I wonder what he's going to be. I never thought of asking him.'_

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said looking at the same spot Sakura was staring at. Eriol greeted Syaoran with a wave then sat down and took out a small book.

"Don't be so infatuated with Eriol that you forgot little old me Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled.

"Touché." Sakura laughed and walked forward. "Lets go and meet them." Tomoyo nodded and together they walked to the center of the field where the tallest and oldest tree of Tomoeda stood. Eriol was on one side of the tree and Syaoran on the other. With a nod both girls separated to meet their fiancé's. Sakura came around the tree and saw that Syaoran was fully engrossed in his book. She sat down beside him and patiently waited for him to finish what he was reading. Minutes later he sighed and closed the book, he looked at her and smiled.

"You could have talked to me." He said interlacing his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently.

"I didn't want to bother you." He set the book aside and came closer to her.

"Now blossom you now very well that your never a bother to me." She shook her head.

"You looked so concentrated reading..."

"I was, but you are more important. Much more important."

"What were you reading?" He put the book in his lap and smiled.

"The geography of a country." Sakura smirked and snatched the book away and flipped it open.

"Liar." She said flipping the books pages. She closed the book and read the title aloud. "Archaeological facts of F-" Syaoran covered her mouth hurriedly.

"Shh!!!" A few minutes passed and Sakura got fed up and bit him. "OW!!" Hard. He let go of her mouth and made a mental note not to do that again.

"What's the big deal?!" She hissed at him. "Its just a book!!" He shook his head.

"I rather not have everyone now about me being interested in archeology."

"Why?" She asked calming down a bit. The look in his eyes became sad as he began to speak again.

"Its something I have loved since I was small. Me and my father used to read books all the time. But.."

"But?"

"I gave it all up. For something of greater importance." He sighed and stayed silent for a minute. "That's one of the reasons I came to Japan. To study archeology."

_'Even if its still painful.'_

_'So that's why he's been studying so hard. To begin where he left off but why does he sound to sad?'_

"But I'm going to have to give it up again. This time maybe forever because of my responsibilities." He smiled a sad smile at Sakura. "Don't make it bother you, Blossom."

"Its doesn't bother me that you love this so much even if I can still feel your sadness."

"Blossom..."

"Don't give it up."

"Blo-"

"Don't give it up!" She said sternly. "Its not fair that you have to give up your dreams for something you don't care about." She squeezed his hand gently. "I want you to be happy Syaoran. Promise me you won't give it up?" It would be a hard promise to keep considering the strict rules he was under but he would try. "Promise?" He nodded and smiled.

"I promise."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"COME BEFORE ROBERT KILLS YOU!!" It was Erruru and Arruru they were 8 years old. Their silver like eyes now more intense and hypnotic than 3 years prior, their black hair was long and glossy and the silver and red streaks vibrant and always standing out.

"What did they say?" The twins were by the entrance of the college division with Tomoyo and Eriol holding them back from running to them.

"Get up before I kill you!!!" Robert said coming from behind the tree.

"HOE!!!" Sakura shouted in surprise. She jumped up and let go of Syaoran;s hand almost instantly she missed the warmth of him. "Onii-chan don't scare me like that!!" Robert was now 20 years old and a college professor in the Midnight Wolves University.

You heard right, The Midnight Wolves University. Founded by Yue and Ruby Moon. The actual was discontinued, Yue had said that the purpose of the gang had been fulfilled and there was no other need to continued being in it. The University was actually a school going from Pre-school to 12th then to college. The campus was five blocks long. Yue was the principle of the college division. Ruby was the principle of the elementary and Pre-school as well as the Elementary division while Mai was the principle of the High and Junior High divisions.

Later they had been told by Mai that she was in love with Kinomoto Touya and that he was too. They spent so much time together that they were almost inseparable. But sadly they both knew what was coming, that Touya would die to protect his little sister. She did everything possible to prevent the event but it was all in vain. She originally was suppose to be Sakura's guardian but the pain of losing the one she loved was too great to live with. So she moved to France soon after the event and stayed there until three years ago to help finish what her love had started by sacrificing his life for a little girl he loved. If it wasn't for that she would have never come back. Anyways she was also the founder of the MW gang and as such still had duties to fulfill and one of them was to find and protect Sakura.

Chiahru, Nako and Rika worked as secretaries for each divisions. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Eriol and Tomoyo were all college students there. Robert was the math and science professor of the college division while Darien was the Physical Education professor of the High School division. Of course Erruru and Arruru were in the elementary division now in the 4th grade.

"Don't give me that Sakura!! You were suppose to pick up the twins after your last class let out!!" Sakura sweat-dropped, she had completely forgotten about them when Syaoran entered her thoughts..

"Oops."

"Sakura!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I-I just...when I cam out...I saw...then...Tomoyo...and...Syaoran...ano..."

"Kinomoto Sakura!!"

"HOE!!!!" Robert started to chase her around the large tree. Every time he got closer to her she would speed up until both semi siblings were only a blur of color to Syaoran who was sitting at the base of the tree. He got up and slipped through the circle then caught Sakura by the wrist and pulled her out of the circle. He held her by the waist and roughly pushed her against his chest. She slammed into him losing more air then she did when running from Robert. He stared down at her his eyes burning a whole in her.

"S-Syaoran..." He lowered his head and a dark blush came upon her pale cheeks. Her breathing became faster and her heart went into overtime.

_'I'm never going to get used to this'_

"I dare you Gaki." She heard Robert growl. Syaoran chuckled and smirked. He turned his head slightly towards Robert and his smirk grew wider.

"Watch me." He turned back to Sakura and caught her lips in a swift kiss. Slowly he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He didn't make it a long and passionate kiss just a teaser, enough to puss off both Sakura and Robert. Sakura because she hated teasers, for her it was wither all or nothing. He pulled away from her to look at her pissed expression but didn't have enough time because a second later her was running for his life.

"YOUR DEAD GAKI!!!!!!" Sakura fell to the ground in a daze as she watched her brother chase her fiancée.

Syaoran turned just in time to catch her eye. He winked at her, without realizing it heat rose to her cheeks. He chuckled and kept on running from Robert.

_'I'm suppose to be annoyed and mad!! I hate teasers!' _She watched Syaoran disappeared behind the building _'But he hasn't kissed me like that in a while.' _Eriol tried to separated the two after they had emerged fits up.

"hanya..."

"SAKURA-CHAN HELP US!!"

"Oh right." Robert started to strangle Syaoran. "WAIT!! DON'T KILL SYAORAN!! ONII-CHAN!!!"

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**Kinomoto/Tsukishiro Residence**_

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?" Three voices chorused. A female laughed as Yukito opened the door.

"So there are three Sakura-chan's?" The twins smiled.

"Yes there are!!" They said. Sakura, Kiki, and Tomoyo laughed.

"If you ask me they are just annoying." Melin said from Sakura's desk. The twins stuck their tongues out.

"Your just a miserable girl!" They retorted. Melin glared at the 8 year olds and the glared right back. A ding was heard from a laptop.

"Arruru set up my holographic system. Mama wants to talk to us." Erruru said opening her laptop and putting on her glasses.

"Roger." Erruru replied. She took a small projector from Arruru's bag along with a USB connection and a flat platform with a shining disk. She took out her laptop which was a Mac and Dell combined courtesy of her older sister the Technology Expert Arruru and in turn she was the fine art gifted child writing and drawing then technology a scary combo. She connected everything and turned on her Deca (mac and dell combo)

"Programming Holographic center. Editing graphics. Done."

"Connected and..." A image of Ruby appeared in the middle of Sakura's room where the flat platform was placed. " CCA Administration on line on MW Network Program!!"

"CCA?" Sakura looked at Yukito in question.

"CCA, Cross Communication Area Administration." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Too smart for their age." She muttered.

"Hi girls!"

"Afternoon mama!!"

"Well its getting late. Sakura-chan please drive them home for me and make sure they put away everything properly. Honestly. You would think they would do _**that**_ even though they are so smart."

"MAMA!!"

"Ferme la buche toi et toi!!" They looked to the floor with apologetic eyes.

"hai..." They responded. Sakura's eye twitched. Her family was a very interesting one.

"Sakura-chan, your impatient fiancée wants to speak with you in person. He says its about the trip."

" The trip? Why would he want to talk about it more? Everything is set up." Ruby smiled as sympathy and sadness filled her ruby red eyes.

"Not everything Sakura-chan. Not even close." The room went quite and Sakura stared at Ruby with confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby smiled.

"Just come!" She said cheerly. The hologram turned off and Sakura was left confused and dumbfound.

_'Not everything is ready? No, its something else. I shouldn't think the worst. But the way Ruby looked at me....I could feel it. Something is terribly wrong.'_

_

* * *

_

**_So how was it?!! Did you like it?!! Tell me all about it in your review!!! PLease review its kinda my lifeline right know. Lol. Remember to review but I will give you a looooong preview. Hope you like!! Luv ya and keep reviewing!!_**

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

**_Confessions_**

"Oops is an understament." He pressed his body onto her small frame. "I´ll let you in on a little secret. I don´t like teasers either." SHe rolled her eyes as if that was a surprise. "For me its either **_all_** or nothing."

"You wouldn´t" He smirked

"I would, but sadly we don´t have time. I´ll leave you with your definition of all." Sakura´s breath hitched as Syaoran´s hand slipped under her skirt. With his left hand he held both of her wrists.

"D-does what you have to tell me-" She yelped softly trying not to attract attention to the room. His smirk grew wider. "That bad that you have to ditract me?" He leaned in and captured her lips. Without any protest she gave into him. They melted together as their lips moved in perfect unision. Syaoran let her arms go and snaked his around her waist. With her arms free she wrapped them around his neck and played with his wonderfully delicous chocolate locks.

Eventually their bodies travelled to his bed and the kiss became stronger and more passionate. It was as if by kissing each outher they could tell how desperatly they needed the other. But reluctanly Sakura pulled away from him and put her forehead against his own.

"You´re....stalling" She breathed deeply as Syaoran began kisisng her neck.

¨But Sy-" He kissed her lips again silencing her protests.

¨Just a little bit longer." He whispered into her ear. She complied to his will.


	3. Confessions

_**Hi Hi!!! I'm back and with a new chapter!!! Sorry it took so long. THings get annoying and complicated and I sorta lost my inspiration for a while but its alright!!! I think I'm back to normal!!! Well I hope you like it!! As usual reviews and a preview are at the end of the chapter!! I'll try to update sooner but I am really concentrated on my school work and it gets kinda hard to update. But I'll try!!!**_

**_Ling: Anower chaptwer!!!! Sakuwa when am I comwing in?_**

**_Sakura: Soon love now com on say the preview_**

**_Ling: I want two sway it when I comwe out_**

**_Sakura: Please Ling? If you do I'll tell your brother to boy you a new toy. The ones Tomoyo's mother makes._**

**_Ling: Welly!!?!_**

**_Sakura: Yup._**

**_Erruru and Arruru: HEY!!! WHat about us?_**

**_Sakura: You too._**

**_Errurru and Arruru: YAY!!! CCS_**

**_Lind: Dwoes nwot bewong two Hwa-chwan_**

**_Erruru: It belongs.._**

**_Arrruru: To..._**

**_Ling: CWAMP!!!_**

**_Errurur and Arruru: She meas Clamp._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

_**Confessions**_

"ERRURU ARRURU!! COME ON!!" Sakura shouted in irritation. Kiki and Tomoyo were already gone and she was suppose to have taken the twins home half an hour ago.

"Kura-chan!! Erruru can't find her lunch box!!"

"Under my bed!!"

"FOUND IT!!!"

Sakura glared at the twins and shoved them inside her car. It was getting late and they were leaving tomorrow morning!! If what her fiancée had to sat was very important then there was a possibility this could take all night.

"Kura-chan!! Your going too fast!!"

"Too bad." She replied flatly.

A few minutes later they reached the MW estate. The twins got out and ran inside to meet their mom and dad. Sakura locked her car and dashed inside right pass Ruby and Yue who were greeting their daughters.

"Sakura-san wolf boy is waiting in his room, he seems...frustrated." Rika said seeing Sakura head to the stairs. Sakura turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks!" She went up the steps slowly not in much of a rush as she was a second ago. Her thoughts where on this afternoon. The teaser had finally gotten to her and he wouldn't get a word out of her till she was satisfied.

When she reached his door it opened and closed. The next thing she knew she was against a wall with Syaoran pinning her on it.

"You know blossom I can still read your mind."

_'Oops'_ He chuckled

"Oops is an understatement." He pressed his body onto her small frame. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't like teasers either," She rolled her eyes as if that was a surprise. "For me its either all or nothing."

"You wouldn't" he smirked.

"I would but sadly we don't have time but I'll leave you with your definition of all." Sakura's breath hitched as Syaoran's hand slipped under her skirt.

"D-does what you have to tell me-" She yelped softly trying not to attract attention to the room and his smirk widened.

"That bad that you have to distract me?" She finished.

He leaned in and captured her lips. Without any protest she gave into him. They melted together as their lips moved together in perfect sync. Syaoran let her arms go and she snaked them around his neck and played with his wonderfully delicious chocolate colored locks. Eventually their bodies traveled to his bed and the kiss became stronger and more passionate It was as if by kissing each other they could tell the other how much they desperately needed them. But reluctantly Sakura pulled away from him and put her forehead against his own.

"Your stalling." She breathed deeply as Syaoran began to place light and feathery kisses on her neck. His lips parted by her collar bone when he answered her.

"That's the point blossom." He said slowly then started to kiss her neck going upwards.

"But Sy-" he kissed her lips again silencing her protests.

"Just a little bit longer." He whispered into her ear.

She complied to his will. She didn't want to stop either but if they didn't have anything to do tomorrow she would have even slept over. But sadly they did.

"Syaoran." He stopped and scowled.

"Your ruining my fun."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have plenty of time for that later." She snuggled closer to him and buried her head into his neck placing a light kiss on it. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too blossom..." He hesitated to continue.

"What?" She demanded sensing his hesitation. "What is it Syaoran?"

"Sakura..." Her body stiffened at the sound of her original name coming from his lips.

"What's wrong?" He sighed deeply and curled his body so Sakura was completely engulfed in him.

"I wish I didn't have to ruin your vacation like this."

"Syaoran please."

"Remember what I said about the Li Clan?"

"Yeah, you're the heir and future leader of it. That's another reason you came to Japan to find a wife." She smiled into his neck. "And now you have one." But he didn't smile back and instantly her own smile vanished. "There's more."

"Yes, there are people that have more authority than my family. Protectors and Consolers, The Elders."

"The Elders." She repeated, he nodded and continued grimly.

"They are the ones who establish the Li Clan....supposedly. Their word is final even if my mother does not agree on it."

"Go on."

"They made a law. It says that if I do not find a wife by the age of 18 I will not be allowed to fulfill my duties."

"How old are you?" She asked completely forgetting that his birthday had just passed.

"24"

"Then why were you in my high school?" She asked straining to keep her voice calm. He had lied about his age before and that frightened her a bit.

"Investigating. They sent me to Japan with Yue because he had connections to the gang and had told the Elders about a rumor going around that the Clow Heir had been discovered somewhere in Japan. The Serpents circling and watching every kid at the school confirmed the rumor and helped us pin point your location before they got to you but finding the actual kid was a bit harder than expected." She nodded digesting the new information that had just been revealed to her.

"But then...you were suppose to be married at 18 and your 24."

"I'm the only male in the family so whether they like it or not they must wait for me."

"Old fashioned." Sakura muttered.

"Very."

"But that's not what you really want to tell me." He said nothing. "Syaoran don't hide it from me."

"The one that I choose to be my wife must be approved by the Elders." She stayed silent for a moment before her thoughts re-assembled.

"What if they don't?"

"I can't marry you." Her breath hitched again and she tried to get her next question out.

"Will I be able to be with you?" She asked shakily.

"No. We won't be able to see each other again."

Sakura didn't move, she couldn't the thought of never seeing him again it was too much. She couldn't live without him she was sure of that. But if she was apart from him she would go completely and utterly insane, almost like the last time she couldn't be near him because he had hurt her. That was unbearable for her.

_'That's not true, it can't be.' _

Syaoran held her waist tighter as her thoughts ran through his head. He knew how much she needed him and he could say the same for himself but he would be able to stand it. She on the other hand wouldn't, alone for so many years, haunted by her families death and she had just gotten over it. She had moved on with his help and she couldn't possibly keep moving if they couldn't be together. But he would make sure they would be.

"Its going to be alright Sakura." Her head shook furiously burning his neck a little because of the friction between her hair and his neck.

"You're still calling me Sakura. When you call me Sakura...something is always wrong." She whispered struggling to control her voice.

"Blossom..." He sat up and cradled Sakura in his lap as if she was a small child. She stared at him her emerald eyes shinning with tears of fear and sadness.

"T-that's not true right? P-please t-tell me that's not true." She couldn't control herself anymore. The thought of not being with him was unbearable. Syaoran wiped away the tears that were already falling.

"Don't cry blossom everything will be alright." She shook her head again.

"What if they don't like me? You should have never-" She stopped. Syaoran lifted her head from his chest and cupped it between his large hands.

_'You should have never asked me to marry you or gotten close to me.'_

"They'll adore you blossom. I made the decision to love you and to be with you if they don't like it I'll just find another way."

"That won't be right."

"If they can't see how beautiful you are, how a wonderfully kind and generous soul you are..."

"Syaoran..." He had never expressed his feelings for her like this, in so many words.

"I won't care if its wrong. I'll marry you anyway possible." He closed the distance between them and carefully kissed her delicate lips with a passion that he had never reviled to her before.

* * *

Hope you like it!!! Ling is adorable isn't she?! Just a two more chapters and she'll make her debut!!! Well enough with my ranting lets get on to the reviews and previews!!!!

**_Peopel Who Reviewd/Left Alerts_**

_allycat2090_

_starlight lady91_

_xXJamGohXx_

_jenjengal_

_mitsuki1346_

_michiko14anime_

_FlyingMoonAngel_

_Michiko-Sakura_

_Chibi Ookami Tora_

_Moons Little Wolf Blossom44_

_airaamay_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Maria95_

_darkstar of ice_

_lhaine07_

_madmanalpha_

_ellabell_

_Death-Note-Fan-123_

**_Thank you soooo much for leaving reviews and alerts!!! They have been very helpful and keep me writing!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!_**

**_Now for the preview of next chapter!!_**

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

**_Good-bye_**

"EWWWW!!!" Two voices screetched

"MOMMY!!"

"DADDY!!!"

"KURA AND LI-KUN ARE KISSING ON THE STAIR CASE!!!"

Sakura immediatly broke the esscalating kiss.

"Syaoran..." He smirked and lowered his head to her ear.

"The name's Zenaku, tell Ying Fa its almost time to forget. Everything."

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!_**


	4. Good Bye

_**Yay!! Another chapter updated this week!! I think I'm on a roll!!! Well this is chapter three of Wolves Curse the sequel to Silent Life. OH I'm sooooooooo excited to let you guys read what'll happen next in the story but you as well as me are going to have to wait. I hope you like this chapter!!**_

**_Ling_**: Sakuwa I'm tiwed!!!! I down't want two sway the diss twoday.

Sakura: Come know Ling, it wont take that long. If you say it you can go ahead and sleep and I'll tell your mommy you were tired ok?

Ling: (yawns) CCS doews not bewong two Hawa-chwan, it bewongs to Cwamp

Sakura: She means Clamp.

**_

* * *

_**

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

_**Good-bye**_

"Erruru!! Arruru!!! Come on we have to go!!" Sakura shouted on the third floor at the Midnight Wolves Estate.

"Coming!!" They shouted back popping their heads from their individual rooms then going back about their business.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Please hurry up!!" She said walking down the steps.

"HAI!!"

Sakura skipped down the first flight of stairs in a happy pace. Why shouldn't she be happy? She was going to China with her fiancée!! It was like a pre-honeymoon. Just one step closer to marrying him. One more step. She was so happy when she reached the first platform to the second flight of stairs she twirled around.

_**No. We won't be able to see each other again.**_

She stopped mid twirl as the sentence came to her mind. It repeated itself like a broken record. If these people called the Elders didn't like her she would never be able to see Syaoran again.

_'Stop it.'_

_**'No. We won't be able to see each other again.'**_

Tears glittered in her emerald orbs as she tried to contain her sadness.

_'SAKURA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!' _She closed her eyes containing her tears.

_'Who is that?'_

The stairs around her disappeared and a strange pink light engulfed her body. A cherry blossom tree appeared and a lake was in the center of the dream like world. Then a forest imprisoned her where the lake and tree was. The sky was as blue as ever and clouds dotted it here and there.

'_Where am I?' _Sakura glanced around taking in the simple beauty of the world.

_'This is your consciousness, your dream world, our world.' _

A girl appeared in front of her. A mirror image of herself. Sakura gasped at the mirror seer/

_'Who are you?' _The girl smiled

_'I'm the one you locked away long ago. The one who you were searching for.'_ Sakura sweat dropped.

_'Not really answering my question.' _

_**No. We won't be able yo see each other again.**_

Her heart stopped as the words repeated in her dream world. Her seer's smile faded as she also heard the words once again.

_'Sakura!! Don't listen, we'll see him again.'_ The seer grabbed her shoulder and shook them. _'SAKURA LISTEN!!! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!' _

"Blossom?"

The dream world shattered and once again Sakura was on the stair case a blank look on her face.

"Blossom are you alright?"

"S-Syaoran..." His amber orbs darted from one flight of stairs to the other then back at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently. Sakura's eyes watered and her frame shook. In response he took her in an embrace and stroked her hair gently. "You're scared aren't you." He said still hugging her.

"Yes." She choked out trying to contain her sobs.

"Blossom, do you trust me?" Sakura looked up at him. Syaoran searched her emerald eyes for an answer. But because of her still blank expression he found none.

_'Yes we do. Sakura you do trust him. You need to.'_

"Yes, I do Syaoran. I-I truly and honestly do." He smiled a warm and caring smile that made her lose focus of the situation at hand.

"Then trust me with thing. I promise you that everything _**will**_ be alright. No matter what, I'll do what I must to keep you with me." She nodded and gave him a shaky smile. "Good now go clean your face and I'll meet you at the car. I'll have everything ready."

"Hai." She wiped her face and walked back up the steps to the bathroom. Syaoran sighed.

"Oh Sakura, I should have never told you any of that, your still so fragile. I'm sorry."

Suddenly an expression of pain crossed his face. Syaoran dropped to his knees clutching his stomach trying to control the scream of agony sipping up his throat.

_'You mustn't speak about being fragile Li. You are still so weak.'_

_'Shut up!!' _

The voice laughed darkly and the pain came grated. It felt as if claws were ripping his gut.

_'Don't you see? You keep that girl with you the weaker you become. Kill her.'_

_'NO!!!'_

_'Just do it. You know you want to.'_

_'NO! NO! NO!!!'_

_'Syaoran-kun, please you must believe in her seal. Our power is relaying on your will you must believe in yourself.'_

The voices mixed together forming nothing but gibberish in his head.

"Syaoran?" He lifted his head and found Sakura concern written all over her face.

_'Damn it why now?'_

_'Kill her'_

"Syaoran." She knelled down and touched his shoulder, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Quickly he stood up and held her waist, it seemed like they had just finished dancing the tango.

"So you do keep me in control, that is a bit unfortunate." He chuckled.

"Syaoran? What's-" He swooped down and captured her lips. As he pressed his lips against hers Sakura's body went limp in his hands. Seconds later she wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran pulled her body into his molding her body with his they fit perfectly.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Two voices screeched.

"MOMMY!!"

"DADDY!!"

"KURA AND LI-KUN ARE KISSING ON THE STAIR CASE!!!" Sakura immediately broke the escalating kiss.

"Syaoran..." He smirked and lowered his head to her ear. She stiffened finally realizing what was wrong. This wasn't Syaoran. Not the one she knew.

"My name is Zenaku. Tell Ying-Fa its almost time to forget. Everything."

"Oh Li-kun. Why can't you keep your hands off poor Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said from the bottom of the stair case. "Imagine when you are married." Syaoran stopped a minuted then smiled at Tomoyo.

"In my eyes we already are." Tomoyo smirked and a mischievous light entered her beautiful lilac eyes.

"Bold Li. But what does Sakura-chan think?" They all turned to Sakura expecting her to say something funny but all she did was stare at Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Suddenly she pulled away from him. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" She asked taking a step back. "Who are you really?"

"Erruru, Arruru downstairs." Tomoyo commanded the twin sisters.

"But..."

"It would be best to listen you two." Eriol pressed becking them to come.

"Oh..."

"Alright." They walked passed Sakura and Syaoran.

"Careful Li." Eriol cautioned looking back at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded in understanding and they disappeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Sakura-"

"Who are you!?!" She whispered harshly.

_'I'm calling her by her first name, that's why she doesn't believe its me and not Zenaku.'_

Sakura took another step back and her foot slipped at the edge of the platform. She screamed and automatically closed her eyes. Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her back up slamming her into his chest. She instantly wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head into his chest.

"Careful blossom," He said caressing her back. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Your back." She whispered. Syaoran looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Nothing Syao. Lets go before we miss our flight." HE smiled and kissed her lips.

"Remember no matter what I'll always love you." Sakura smiled back and returned the kiss.

"Ditto."

_**At the Airport**_

"Take care my little angels." Ruby said hugging both girls. Yue did the same and placed a small kiss on their foreheads.

"Mama, I'm going to miss you." Arruru said giving her mother another hug.

"I'll miss you too honey." Ruby said kissing her oldest daughters cheek. Then she moved to Erruru and made the same gestures.

"Look mama," She held up her sketch pad. "Its all of us," She pointed to the people and named them all. "You, papa, big sister and me."

"Its beautiful Erruru." Ruby said looking at the picture in awe still not used to her daughters amazing ability to draw reality. They were all in the park having their monthly picnics. Ruby and Yue were sitting on the red and white checkered blanket. Yue playing his flute and Ruby singing while their daughters danced to the melody in the setting sun. It still wasn't finished and no color was added yet but Ruby could still make it out.

"May I have it?" Erruru shook her head.

"Not yet mama, when I came back. This way I will make sure I will come back and see you and papa." Ruby smiled and gave her another hug. Erruru went to her father and showed him the sketch. He smiled and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and smiled then nodded vigorously giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you papa!! I'll do just that!!"

"Sakura I'm trusting you and Tomoyo with them." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"Come its time to go." Syaoran said taking Sakura's waist.

"Hoe..." She whispered as her fiancée pulled her against his chest.

"Can never keep his hands off her." The twins muttered. Sakura giggled and leaned into Syaoran.

"I like it," Then she winked at them. "You will too someday." Both of them rolled their eyes.

"As if." Then they ran pass them where Eriol was with their boarding passes.

"I'll leave you four to speak alone." Tomoyo said then bowed to both Yue and Ruby.

"Yue-san..."

"Yes, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Yue dead in the eyes. In these past three years he had been like a father, so much like her real one that it amazed her at times.

"Tell Yukito that I'll be back and..." She cast her gaze to the floor and bit her lip. "I hope he wakes up soon and that I'm sorry."

"Oh honey!!" Ruby exclaimed embracing her. Syaoran let go of her waist and looked up at Yue with a blank expression.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Sakura. He won't like that."

"I know but please tell him."

"I will." Ruby looked at Syaoran and he meet her gaze.

"They will try to break her Xiao Lang. You know they will."

"Yes I know." Ruby tightened her hold on Sakura.

"Don't let them, protect her Syaoran." He nodded.

"With my life."

_'Are the Elders **that**_ cruel?'

"Have a safe trip my little cherry blossom. Be safe." Ruby kissed Sakura's forehead and gave her one more tight squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too Ruby." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand then bowed to Ruby and Sakura did the same. With one last glance at her adoptive mother and father they book went into the airplane. Leaving Japan behind for a little while along with the memory of Hu Keiichi.

* * *

So how was it?!?! Did you like it? Was it sad? happy? Family? Ok now I'm just rambling...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Now for the section I most love... REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!!

**_People Who Reviewed/Left Alerts_**

_ChocPudd Tart_

_Hataroke Kurasa_

_Mistery-Lady_

_Ken and Kao forever_

_yingfa07_

_Emerald Miko_

_chainedheart999_

_AngelEmCuti_

_Danni Lea_

_madmanalpha_

_lhaine07_

_SeiyaLover95_

_ellabell_

**_Thanks soooo much for reviewing last chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed this one and review as well!!!_**

* * *

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse (Preview)_**

**_China Dream_**

_'What do you mean? I-I don't understand.'_ She kicked the water and the ripples created an image of Syaoran.

_'Syaoran'_ I whispered.

_'Yes, Syaoran of better....'_ His eyes turned pitch black. _'Zenaku'_


	5. China Dream

_**Hello TOKYO!!!! So what's up?! Yeah I know its been a while hasen't it? Well school and almost no internet at home are to blame. I've gotten a lot type up for this story so be expecting lots of updates soon. So we are finally on chapter 4 and things are getting more interesting my the second. I hope you enjoy and review. Oh and by the way I'm only putting the people who reviewed at the bottom. 1) Because my e-mail is really full and I don't fell like going through all of it. 2) Because There are lots of alerts but I'm trying to make this a quick update. The others stories are coming just be a little patient.**_

_**Erruru: I'M FINALLY BACK!!!**_

_**Arruru: Only because Ling-chan is sleeping.**_

_**Erruru: Oh shut up.**_

_**Sakura: Girls please.**_

_**Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!! WE ARE FINALLY BACK!!!**__**: Wolves Curse**_

* * *

無声生命

_**China Dream**_

¨Syaoran, do you have the twins tickets? ¨ Sakura asked as they boarded the plane, she was a bit worried about the two mischievous little girls.

¨No, Tomoyo and Eriol do remember? They're sitting in front of us. First Class, ¨ They walked a bit further into the plane, Syaoran could sense his fiancée's discomfort and knew exactly why she felt that way. He regretted telling her the main reason for their sudden vacation to his country.

¨What about-¨

¨Tomoyo and Eriol sit behind us, First Class, ¨

¨And-¨

¨We sit here.¨ they stopped in the middle of the first class section. Their seats were at the side of the plane a window accompanied their seats too. They sat down, Syaoran near the edge and Sakura heaved a long sigh. Syaoran looked at her his amber eyes burning with concern and worry. He placed his left hand gently on her's and squeezed it with reassurance that everything would be alright, at least he hoped they would.

¨Don't worry so much blossom. Everything is going to be fine.¨ He said but she stayed silent. Her heart raced with the thought of meeting the Elders.

The captain said a few words over the intercom then the plane doors closed and the engines started. Erruru and Arruru began to argue over what mathematical theory assures that the engines can hold the amount of people on the plane. Some people near them gave the two girls incredulous looks. Tomoyo stood from her seat and knelled by them telling them to lower their voices. They apologized and went back to discussing in hushed tones. Tomoyo smiled and went back to her seat. She sat by the window since of course she loved to see what was on the other side of it. But before she continued to stare she turned to Eriol who was staring at her.

¨What is it? ¨ she asked. ¨Do I have something in my hair? ¨ Eriol chuckled and placed an arm around her waist, he had pulled the armrest up as soon as he sat down not wanting anything hindering him or separating him from his beloved.

¨No, love its nothing. I just adore staring at you. You are so beautiful.¨ Tomoyo flushed, of course she was used to these types of comments from him but either way they always made her feel special to him.

¨What makes me so beautiful to you? The great reincarnation of Clow Reed has fallen so deeply in love with a commoner which he finds beauty in, what beauty is it?¨

¨Your beauty is yours alone. Your laughter, your speech, your hair, your face, always glowing and always happy to me, no matter what anything that you do you will always be beautiful to me.¨ Tomoyo´s eyes softened.

¨Eriol…¨ But before she could say anything he gave her a peck on the lips which left her dazed for a few seconds.

¨I love you Tomoyo.¨ He whispered softly into her ear. She smiled and leaned into his chest.

¨I love you too.¨ A few minutes passed and Eriol looked down to find that Tomoyo was fast asleep on his lap; he brushed away stray hair from her face and stared once again. Yes, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

In the row in font of them Sakura stared out her window her mind still racing.

¨Syaoran? ¨ she asked turning to look at him. He was already staring at her with concern in his amber eyes. Slowly he let go of her hand and pulled up the armrest that separated them. He took her waist and pushed her against his chest and holding on to her tightly. He buried his face into her silky honey brown hair and kissed her skull lightly.

¨What is it Blossom? ¨ He whispered. Sakura snaked her arms around his torso and clutched his shirt tightly.

¨I'm scared about what will happen in China, very scared.¨

¨I am too but I promised you that everything will be fine. You will always be with me and no one will separate us.¨ she lifted her head and smiled.

¨I shouldn't be so scared then; I am stronger than before so I will face this with you. No matter what I won't ever leave you even if my memories of you disappear.¨ Syaoran looked at her quizzically.

¨Why would your memories of me disappear? ¨ she shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

¨Its nothing.¨

But it was something, something very big. Whoever Zenaku was, he would make whoever was inside her forget something precious, though she couldn't understand it she knew something horrible was going to happen in China. But she wouldn't let that bother her. Syaoran was with her and they would soon get married, she had to be strong and help him get through this.

¨Blossom if you know something please don't hide it from me.¨ Sakura looked back out the window her lips in a straight line.

¨I'll try.¨

¨I love you, don't ever forget that.¨ Sakura peeked up at him from above her bangs and smiled.

¨I love you too, ¨

Sakura began to hum a slow and sorrowful tune, but one that promised joy and hope. She hummed and hummed until she felt a weight on her head. Syaoran had fallen asleep on her. She smiled and fixed his head so he was more comfortable and her shoulder.

¨Everything will be alright, I'll make sure of it.¨ She whispered to herself. Soon she began to feel drowsy herself and a few minutes later she was snoring softly. Syaoran's eyes opened, he had never actually been asleep he was just waiting for her to close her eyes.

¨The Elders are the least of our problems, ¨ He said allowing her head to slowly slip down onto his lap. ¨If I don't find a way to remove my curse, I don't know what we are going to do. I don't want you to suffer on my behalf Sakura; I won't allow that to happen.¨

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Water.

I feel like I'm under water. But why? Why do I feel like this? I'm with Syaoran on a plane to China so how can I be under water?

'Wake up.´ Slowly I opened my eyes everything seemed blurry and fuzzy. I waited and my vision cleared up. I was under water. Bubbles lifted from my mouth as I tried to speak. I could breath. The voice, it called urgently to me.

´Where am I? ´ My voice echoed through out the new world I was in. I moved around and saw endless blue all around me but there were no fish, no seaweed, no nothing.

'Find me.' Someone whispered urgently to me again. It was a female voice but who did it belong to? Tomoyo? No, she doesn't sound so much like…me. I scanned my surroundings in search for the girl who was speaking to me. I couldn't find anyone.

´Try harder, ´

´But-´

´Harder.´ I squinted my eyes and it was then I saw it, a glowing outline of a women's body.

´Who are you? ´

´Must you always ask me the same Sakura? ´

The outline was filling as wind encircled it, don't ask me how the wind got underwater it just did. First her white sandals appeared the string going up her leg in a criss-cross pattern. Slowly her dress appeared, a simple white dress, the chest was decorated with golden circle plaques, the back bow and sleeveless straps as well. I saw her hair was light amber but so long it reached her ankles and her bangs reached her eyebrows. What shocked me most was when she opened her eyes they were a vibrant emerald the same color as my eyes. She smiled warmly at me.

´Hello Sakura-chan.´ She said, jumping down on an invisible floor and walking towards me.

´Who are you? ´

´My name is Ying Fa, ´

´Ying Fa? ´

´Yes, remember you locked me away in here for a long time.´

´I- I don't remember.´ Her smile became sympathetic.

´Its alright, I don't expect you to.´ She lifted one of her long slender arms into the air her palm facing upward. ´Let's talk somewhere a bit more comfortable shall we? ´

Her hand was filled with a pink glow and our surroundings changed into the forest of my previous dream, Ying Fa disappeared.

´Ying Fa? ´

´Over here, ´ She was sitting near the lake her sandals neatly placed beside her.

´Where are we? ´ I asked sitting cross legged beside her. She giggled as she played with the water with her bare feet, she had pretty feet.

´You always ask me the something's every time we meet Sakura, ´

´Because every time I'm usually out of it.´ She nodded sadly and stared at the still water. Was that where we were just a few minutes ago? There was nothing in it so maybe….

´I know, may I ask you something? ´

´Yeah sure.´

´When you were with Syaoran on the stairs…´She paused as if trying to remember the little incident.

´Yes? ´

´W-What did he say to you? ´ It sounded like she was scared to hear my answer. I thought about it and realized that his words never really stayed with me.

´I don't reme-´

**My name is Zenaku. Tell Ying Fa it's almost time to forget, everything.**

´How the heck did that happen? ´ I looked around as if expecting to find speakers or something, I didn't find a thing.

´This is your subconscious it's your mind, our mind.´ I was getting confused.

´What do you mean? I don't understand.´ She kicked the water and the ripples created an image of Syaoran.

´Syaoran, ´ I whispered.

´Yes, Syaoran or better….´His eyes turned a darker amber until it was completely pitch black. It wasn't my Syaoran, not the one I knew.

´Zenaku, ´

´Who? ´ Then suddenly my mind was filled with questions and they were all voiced aloud in my subconscious or whatever. Ying Fa said nothing for a long time then she took a deep breath and kicked the water harder trying to make the image disappear but it wouldn't.

´Me, I am you, another part of you, a broken off part. ´

´What? ´

´In other words I'm your mirror seer, your character. I am a living and breathing other you. I have been separated from your original character for centuries. When mama and papa died…¨We stayed silent for a moment. ´You went into a state of deep depression. Because I was you I was also dragged into that state, and because of that you didn't want me anymore. Or it was more like you dismissed me and forget about who you really where in turn forgetting me another part of you, forgetting you in all. That was when it was like you had died with Tomoyo and her mother. You locked yourself away into a chamber of darkness in the deepest part of your soul and I was hidden even deeper because you forget me but all of this was done unconsciously so our depression was at a critical state you almost died. But before that even triggered any events it was prevented because of….´

´Syaoran.´ She or I or whatever smiled.

´Yes, he saved you in turn saving me. Somehow he managed to pull you out, understand you and you told him why you were like this when he asked you to trust him with your past. But if that had not even happened….´

´You would have died, because you are another part of me, our lives are the same. We are the same person.´

´Yes, anything that happens to you happens to me.´ But something else was bothering me, something that was just as important as what she had just explained to me.

´Then who is Zenaku? ´

´Ze-na-ku…´ She pronounced the name steadily as tears began to fall leaving a silver line trailing down her smooth cheeks. ´Sy-ao-ran, Ze-na-ku.´

There was this awful feeling in my heart, It felt like it was being mashed then stretched and mashed again. Something was being hidden, my…her…our emotion. A terrifyingly lost and sad emotion. Ying Fa bent her head over the lake and her tears created tiny ripples in turn new images. A girl and a boy were moving, sometimes kissing, hugging, being silly, or just holding each other in their arms. When I saw this the feeling in my chest became stronger and a couple of tears ran down my own cheeks. A let them fall and looked back at Ying Fa.

´Zenaku is the one you love.´ I said, it was the only explanation left. She nodded and chocked a little on her tears. I came closer to her and hugged her patting her head as she cried.

´Y-yes…something is wrong…´She hesitated for a moment then continued. ´I don't know what. I promised myself that somehow I would save him from whatever was coming but I'm trapped I don't know how to save him or where to look for a cure if there is one.´

´Can I help? ´ She pulled away from me and held my arms tightly.

´Yes, yes you can….´ She looked at me dead in the eye, ´Release me.´

´But-´

´Let me walk with you, let me out of our mind so I can find a way to help him.´

´Won't people see you? ´ She shook her head.

´Only if you allow it. ´ She put her hands on mine letting go of my arms. ´Please.´ I smiled and squeezed her hands gently. I had a feeling that somehow helping Zenaku will help Syaoran as well.

´Alright you have my permission to be outside of our mind.´ This time tears of happiness sprang from her eyes.

´Thank you Sakura-chan.´

I don't understand what happened but Ying Fa had suddenly started to fade and become transparent but I could still touch her. The world slowly became blue again then it went to black and all I could feel was this cold feeling inside of my body. Cold and uncomfortable.

* * *

So? How did you like it?!? I'll most likely update next wednessday. I want to keep a two day period for updates so it won't take me so long to update. Please review I need some encourgment. Love y'all!!! Now for my fave segment...REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS!!!!

**_People Who Reviewed(Sorry no Alerts this time)_**

_SS-stef42_

_animefan88tv_

_Astaline Nihtingale_

_chainedheart999_

_MariaKou-Cullen_

_KarmaBoo_

_MrsWhitelock_

_Sakiyo-chan_

_Danni Lea_

_poems2songs_

_lhaine07_

_madmanalpha_

_yingfa07_

**_Thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews and supports. And to those who left alerts please continue to read a review!!! So next is my total FAVE part of this segment...PREVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

**_Energy Fever_**

"To take you out of her subconscious and separate yourselves from each other requires a tremendous amount of magic!!! But to keep you her as well. You're becoming more real in this world with it but she cannot keep you and herself alive with the magic she is using. You have to stop or she will die!!!" She gasped and looked down at Sakura horror stricking her eyes. In turn Sakura's breath became even more shallow.


	6. Energy Fever

_**Hi everyone!!! Nice to see me updating so quickly right? Sorry about wednesday, my teacher was having an attituted problem about me using the computer so I couldn't update...that sucks. But now I have to update two of my stories. This one and the other one are both just starting so keep on chekcing them to see if I have updated!!!**_

_**Ling: (cries) SAKUWA!!! **_

_**Syaoran: Ling don't be sad. (hugs her)**_

_**Ling: B-bwut she's...she's...**_

_**Erruru and Arruru: BEFORE SHE GIVES AWAY THE STORY, CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HA-CHAN IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL LADIES OF CLAMP!!! ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

_********__無声生命: Wolves Curse_

_**Energy Fever **_

**Sakura's POV**

I moaned as I tried to open my eyes, but sadly they felt like rocks. Everything hurt it was like I had just finished training with Yue only worse. Plus it felt like the middle of December!!

¨Sakura? ¨ My ears felt like they had water inside of them. But even through that I knew Syaoran's voice anywhere.

¨S-Syaoran….¨I croaked.

Alright, I was sick. I could _**feel**_ that clearly, but didn't I just get on the plane with Syaoran? I don't even remember if I ever got off. What is going on?!

¨Sakura…¨ He sighed in relief. My eyes finally opened but it took a lot of effort to actually keep them open. I was breathing heavily and Syaoran was knelling beside me holding one of my hands in both of his.

¨You're finally awake, Blossom. You scared me.¨

¨W-What happened to me? ¨ He shook his head and put my hand down.

¨I don't know, you where sleeping and you started crying.¨ My eyes were too heavy and they began to droop it was a fight to keep them from closing completely, how had I gotten so sick?

¨C-Crying? ¨ Now that he mentioned it my face did feel a little tight. That always happens to me, after I cry if I don't wash my face the tears dry and make my face stiff and tight. I never liked that feeling.

¨Yeah, then all of a sudden you caught a fever and it escalated quickly.¨ I tried to nod but only closed my eyes for a bit. That only made it all the harder to re-open them.

¨Then…¨ I started but my voice disappeared for a second, how did I get so sick?

¨We got off the plane before reaching China. I called my family and got us a private jet to come here faster.¨ Well that explains a lot of things. I wanted to sit up and I did try but the pain in my head came stronger and I became extremely dizzy. I felt like my hands had fallen through a black hole and my arms followed. Syaoran held my back before my whole body could go through. It scared me but when my heart started to go faster I choked a little. He jerked me up before I lost my senses which were leaving me at an alarming speed.

¨S-S…¨Syaoran placed a finger on my lips and instantly I shut up. I felt tired and horrible and I wanted to throw up badly. It was a relief when he made me stop talking I didn't want to speak anymore, it hurt.

¨Shhh, you have to rest Blossom. It's clear you're too weak and your fever is coming back. Sleep. ¨ I couldn't nod but a closed my eyes and mouthed a yes. But before I completely closed them I saw that girl sitting beside Syaoran tears rolling down her ghostly pale cheeks.

¨Y-Ying…F-Fa…¨ Then I was back in the darkness. The only warmth I felt came from a hand that I knew that was Syaoran's the only comfort I've had for a long time.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

She finally went back to sleep. I know she was forcing herself only to keep her eyes open and she was even having trouble focusing on me. Carefully I laid her down on the bed; she felt even more delicate sick than when she was healthy. Her breathing came quicker and uneven. A red hue appeared on her nose bridge and spread till it reached her cheeks. Sweat was beading down her forehead. The fever was coming back worse than before.

¨Master Xiao Lang? ¨ a female voice asked from behind the screen door. I turned and saw a small shadow on the other side of the door. The girl was most likely the daughter of another servant woman. I had to change that.

¨Please, get me a bowl of cold water and a small towel. Her fever has come back worse than before.¨

¨Do I have permission to call the doctor.¨

¨No, I already know the reason of her being sick. There is no need for a doctor.¨

¨As you wish.¨ The girl stood, bowed and walked away. I turned back to Sakura and her breathing became even more uneven.

¨Sakura…how much magic are you using? ¨ I heard someone gasp and chock on tears, who was here?

¨I-¨ Well now I know that whoever was here was using magic. I bent over Sakura's head and kissed it gently. Sakura gave out a long sigh and I could fell someone beside me. I turned and saw that a girl was crying over Sakura. Her tears falling on Sakura's face then vanishing. Her hair was long but other than that and her dress she was identical to Sakura.

¨No…¨ I whispered. Rage began to fill me when I finally realized what was going on. Those damn Elders went too far!! She was never to get involved in any of this. Not Sakura!!!

¨Mawstwr Xiawo Wang...¨I stood up and walked to the door. I slid it open and saw a child standing there, I knew she wasn't much above 4 years old.

¨Ling, you know you don't have to call me that. I'm your brother. ¨ She smiled at me.

¨I knwow bwut thew Ewdewrs are scawy¨ (I know but the Elders are scary) I chuckled. She was too small to be talking like that. She was still a baby not even a toddler.

¨Well thanks Ling, I'll see you at dinner." Her wide sunset orange eyes stared at me with curiosity and her short dark brown hair flipped from side to side as she rocked on her feet.

" Is yow gilfewend awight?" Well at least she stopped using formalities. It felt awkward to have her addressing me so formally in the first place.

"She's my fiancée Ling and no she's very sick."

" Fiwancay?"

"Fiancée which means she's going to be my wife soon." Her little face lighted up in delight but then went pale. Even she knew the rules the Elders had placed on me, she shouldn't know about anything that is going on she is too young.

" Oh! Bwt the E-Eldews." I smiled trying to hide my rage at hearing there names.

Ling was terrified of them, since she was born they had tried to kill her or make her a maid in the mansion. They said they had no use for another useless female in the family so there was no purpose for her to live. My mother would not allow them to lay their boney hands on her so they went with the latter. But that wasn't working to well wither considering how she travelled back and forth. But she could never find anything that they were doing wrong, if she saw them making Ling do work and chores she would have a fit and their last breaths would be drawn that day.

" I'll find a way don't worry." She smiled big and wide for me and I chuckled, one of her front baby teeth had gone missing and she looked cute. I was about to send her away when I remembered that those Elders would try to get ride of her again.

" You want to stay here with me?" She squealed.

" YEAH!!" Then she skipped inside the room. I smiled as I saw her go in happily. Why couldn't she always be like this? Why did the Elders have to ruin every happy moment?

" Sawaowan!! Swe cawn't breath!"

I turned around and Sakura was really struggling to breath. She was fighting with the bed sheet and tangling herself more while loosing more air. I dropped the bowl and towel making the water spill all over the wooden floor. I sprinted to the bed and felt her forehead. She was burning up!!

" Sawaowan!" Ling's voice faded as I tried to think quick about what to do. If something didn't change her condition would be worse and she could die because of her rising temperature.

'_Let her,'_

'_Shut-up!!' _

'_Let her die!'_

"Now!! Sawaowan's Fiwancay is gowing two wive!! Swo swut up!!" I looked at Ling and she was still watching Sakura. Then I realized it, Ling's magical abilities were developing so fast that she could hear him. She could hear my other self without even knowing who it is, amazing.

'_Zenaku stop!!' _I looked up at the girl and she was staring at me. Her tears had stopped but the fire in her eyes was smoldering with an emotion I could not recognize. Then it hit me.

"YOU!!" She looked at me startled at my sudden exclamation. " Ying Fa your using too much of her magic!!"

'_Her magic, but how?'_

" To take you out of her subconscious and separate yourselves from each other requires a tremendous amount of her magic!! But to keep you here as well even more. Your becoming more real in this world with it but she cannot keep herself and you alive with the magic she is using. You have to stop or she'll die!!!" She gasped and looked down at Sakura horror striking her eyes. Her breath was getting shallow.

'_I-I don't know how to give back the magic or the energy…'_

"You don't have to, just stop taking so much of it and it will regenerate." She closed her eyes and lines of concentration creased her forehead. The glow that outlined her began to dull slowly.

I glanced down at Sakura and she was beginning to breathe a little easier. I sighed in relief as the red hue disappeared slightly. It was a relief that she was going to be alright and I could relax a little. I was about to stand when her eyes opened weakly. Her gaze shifted to me and she was having more trouble focusing. She inhaled and exhaled and moved her hand over mine. I gripped it tightly reassuring her that I was here.

¨S-Syaoran…" She whispered even just saying my name took a lot of effort.

"Yes, Blossom I'm right here." She tightened her hold on me as much as she could. I squeezed it gently.

"P-please, I-I want…" She breathed in. "B-e the f-first person…when…I wake up…p-please…"

¨What? ¨ Ying Fa looked up at me and smiled gently.

¨She wants you to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.¨ She explained, Sakura nodded in agreement to the statement. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

¨P-Promise? ¨

¨I promise, Blossom.¨ She gave me a weak smile the dozed off again.

¨Sawawan? ¨ Ling had climbed on the bed and felt Sakura's head with her small pudgy fingers. ¨Swe's hwot Sawawan.¨ her voice was laced with worry and concern as her sunset eyes stared at me with anxiety.

¨She'll be alright don't worry, Ling.¨

¨Bwut ywo hawve a mewwetwing with the Elwdews. (But you have a meeting with the Elders) ¨ I laid down beside Sakura and Ling cuddled between us.

¨Fuck the Elders.¨ I whispered. Ling she'll asleep and I hoped that she would never repeat what I just said or mother would murder me.

* * *

So how was it?! Did you like it? Absoulute adorance? Or boring? I want ALL of your opinoins you can make them as detailed as you want. If it does not conflict with me just giving away the story I'll answer some of your questions (try). REVIEWS AND PREVIEWS TIME!!! ITS HAPPY HOUR!!! PARTY!!

**_Who Reviewed or Left Alerts_**

**_chainedheart999_**

**_yingfa07_**

**_MrsWhitelock_**

**_Astaline Nihtingale_**

**_AngelEmCuti_**

**_nexa alex_**

**_Thanks for your reviews and alerts!!! THey were really nice!! You guys help me keep going you know? HAPPY HOUR TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_無声生命: Wolves Curse_**

**_Families_**

_'Sakura…'_ Ying Fa appeared beside me here green eyes filled with guilt. Instantly I knew she was hiding something important from me. Something that I needed to now before anymore was revealed to me.

"You know!!" I hissed. She stepped back and looked away from my accusing eyes. "YING FA!! TELL ME!!" I screamed. She winced and shook her head.


	7. Family

_**Hi everyone! How are you!?! Sorry for the late update...Regents suck and I think I failed my Algebra ones maybe not. But whatever. This chapter is pretty long and I hope you enjoy it. I'll update Bridge of Lakes this week!! And I'm almost finished with Prison Garden in my notebook. After I finish that I will begin to update the story again. I don't really want to put up reviews today...maybe next time when I get a little more reviews though I got a lot last time...I really just don't have the time right now, hope you don't mind...and today I am making everyone busy today and after you read this you will now very well why...luv ya'll!!!!!!!

* * *

無声生命**__**: Wolves Curse**_

_**Families**_

_**Sakura's POV  
**_

My eyes didn't feel heavy anymore so I finally was able to open them without forcing myself. The first thing I saw was Syaoran's sleeping face. He was breathing steadily and he looked to adorable. I was about to touch his face when I felt something in my arms move. When I looked down I was surprised to find a little girl snuggled in my breasts. That was a little surprising.

A child.

I bent down a bit careful not to crush her small frame. The child had short amber hair that looked exactly like Syaoran's. Her face was round as if she had just grown into this state of her life.

"That's my little sister, Li Ling." I looked up to see Syaoran looking over me and the child.

"You have a younger sister? I thought it was only four." He winced and shook his head.

"I have four sisters they are all older than me. But Ling is the youngest of our family she's only three years old."

"Oh." The girl started to twist in my arms. When she finally decided what position to be in she turned and buried her little head further into my breast. My face flushed bright red but then she tried to wrap her small arms around me. I smiled and took her arms in my hand and put them down. Then I wrapped her into an embrace and she snuggled closer to me.

"She adores you." My smile widened. Though I have not even met her fully it made me happy to know she already likes me.

"She's so small; she looks like a toy doll."

"I know, let her sleep a little more. She stayed up late last night." Suspicion arose in me when he said late, last, and night in the same sentence concerning a baby.

"How late?"

"About till one." My eyes widened in total shock.

"In the morning?!?!" He nodded and instantly I shot up the bed and glared at him.

"What do you mean she stayed up until one in the morning?!?! Li Syaoran are you crazy?! I shouted at him. He sat up and pointed at her. I looked down and she was staring at me with wide sunset orange eyes.

"Sakuwa, I'm hwngwy." (Sakura I'm hungry) She said sleepily rubbing her eyes. She was so cute I just had to smile.

"Go wash up Ling. I'll give you something to eat."

"Bwt my chows." (But my chores) My smile faltered a bit. It was troubling that she was so young and had chores.

"You don't have any chores, go take a shower hun." She climbed off the bed and I saw the palm of her hands were brown. I stood and took them examining them. "Your hands…what happened?" She pulled them away and sent a frightened glance at her elder brother.

"Go Ling. Bath here and I'll go see if I can get you some cloths."

"Awight." She walked into the nearby door and went inside. I assumed that was the bathroom.

"What happened to her hands?" I asked Syaoran as I sat back down. But he didn't answer my question. "Syaoran?" He sighed angrily.

"Damned Elders."

"What did they do to her?" His hands clenched into fists and they started to shake. "Syao?" I put my hands over his. A terrible feeling was coming over me and I knew it was because I was so connected to Syaoran through my powers.

"You hate them. I can feel it but tell me why."

I didn't like the way his hatred made me fell. It was a black feeling that surrounded my heart and it was beginning to fill with anger. A void that filled with anger and murderous desires was something too dangerous to be felt by anyone with the mind to carry them out.

"I love you too much for you to suffer like this." I looked into his eyes and found that he was totally surprised. But then he smiled and pulled me towards him placing a light feathery kiss on my lips.

"They don't want her to live. They make her work or in any way try to kill her. But my mother has not allowed them to touch or harm or use her as a maid. But she has been away for a long time and the Elders have taken advantage of that misfortune. As you can see they make her work until she can't even go with herself."

"But what about school?"

"Li clan children never go to regular elementary school. They are taught her. But the Elders have completely refused to teach her anything. Mother is too busy to even try."

Well I guess I know my job here. I have three children to take care of and one of them is my priority.

"I'll take care of her." His hands started to shake again and the void feeling came back.

"No! Sakura they'll try to hurt you…I won't let that happen."

"Syaoran I can't just leave her to suffer isn't she important to you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let me be her guardian for right now." It looked like he was thinking it over. Then he hugged me and kissed me again.

"As you wish blossom. I won't let those people touch you or Ling." In that minute Ling came out of the shower completely naked.

"I'm sowwy!! I didn't meawn to!!" She was crying.

"What!? What happened? Ling hun speak."

"My clowths! Thew wet!! Down't whip me!!" (My cloths! Their wet!! Don't whip me!!) She cried louder as if someone was already beating her.

"Whip you? Why would I do that? Honey it was an accident."

"Bwt thewy do when I do somewthwing wong!" (But they do when I do something wrong)

"Who?"

"Thwe Ewldwes!" Above Ling's crying I heard that Syaoran had stopped breathing. I turned and when I saw his eyes a terrible feeling flashed in me and him. "I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy!"

"Ling, love it's alright." I said trying to calm her. The door of the room slammed shut. "Syaoran!!" I shouted but he was already gone. I could hear Ling cry louder because of the sudden noise. I hugged her and cradled her in my arms.

"Oh my little blossom…" She looked at me and her crying calmed down a bit. Her sunset eyes were glazed with tears gazed at me with curiosity. "Please don't cry. I'll always be beside you. The sun may fall the moon may rise my eyes will forever watch you." She sniffled.

"Yow not going to whip me?" I hugged her tight.

"Of course not Ling. You won't get any more beatings from anyone anymore."

"Bwt…"

"But nothing. I'm going to protect you from those Elders. They won't hurt you anymore." I turned her around and gasped. Her back had many red marks. Some fresh others still healing. My eyes stung with tears. Then I remembered if Syaoran saw this he would really shed blood.

'_Poor child.'_ I heard Ying Fa say. She kneeled down and touched Ling's back. _'It it alright to heal her?' _

"But I don't know if I have enough energy."

'_You do'_ I looked at her back and my mind was made up.

"Ling I'm going to try to make these all better alright? It will sting so please stay calm."

"Awight." I pressed my hands gently against her back and she flinched a bit but endured the sting. I was surprised she took it so quietly.

'_Ready'_ I nodded.

"Ling are you ready?"

"Yews."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing her. Soon I felt a warm feeling in my hands that travelled out to her. When I couldn't feel the warmness anymore I opened my eyes. I saw that her back was free of any marks of beatings and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thwanks Sakuwa."

"Ling I need you to promise me that you won't go anywhere without me or your big brother alright?" She nodded.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Tomoyo ask outside the room. She was just the person I needed.

"Come in Tomo-chan." She slid the door open and gasped when she saw Ling. Tomoyo kneeled by me and smiled at her.

"You are so adorable!! You look just like Li-kun."

"She's his sister." Tomoyo frowned.

"I swear, I should have asked him I would have brought more cloths or even a whole bag for her!!"

"Speaking of cloths do you have any extra? I mean from when the twins were small. She wet hers and I don't think she has anymore." She smiled.

"Of course I do!! I always keep extra you know just in case." She winked at me and I flushed.

"Tomo you know you can scare me stop!!" She giggled.

"I know. Come beautiful we have some work to do." She beckoned ling over but she clung to me.

"It's alright Ling. This is Aunt Tomoyo she's my best friend. Go with her and she'll make you pretty." Lings face lit up like a candle.

"Prewty!? Just like momma?!" (Pretty just like mama?)

"Just like mama."

"YAY!!!"

"Tomoyo I have to go look for Syaoran he seemed…" Tomoyo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead, you don't have to explain. I'll take good care of Ling."

"Thanks Tomo." I hugged her then kissed Ling's forehead and ran out the room.

I had to find Syaoran before he did or said anything rash. When he becomes angry he is up to kill. I don't want him to kill anyone especially not after Hu. I ran through the ancient Chinese mansion not having a clue where I should start looking. I was on the second floor when I could hear voices beginning to rise in a room.

"YOU TRICKED THEM!!"

"Xiao Lang lower your voice."

"Fuck off Futtie!!"

"Leave him!" An old raspy voice shouted making the room go deadly quite. Obviously that man had power in the room. Sakura neared her ear to the door to listen in closer as the voices become low.

"You had no right-"

"I am the Leader of this Clan! My rights have no restriction!! Your curse has been passed down from generation to generation. Your time to bear it has come. Your association with that girl has made the curse stronger therefore she will suffer with you!!"

I jumped back from the door and my throat shut up to my neck. I held my chest trying to breath but it wouldn't work. Somehow those last words had more impact on me than the others. I recognized them from long before. Much longer than I had meet him. But where? Where could I have heard of speaking of curses before meeting Syaoran?

"C-curse?" I whispered to myself trying to make sense of the conversation. Syaoran had mentioned something about that before as well. "What curse?"

'_Sakura…'_ Ying Fa appeared beside me here green eyes filled with guilt. Instantly I knew she was hiding something important from me. Something that I needed to now before anymore was revealed to me.

"You know!!" I hissed. She stepped back and looked away from my accusing eyes. "YING FA!! TELL ME!!" I screamed. She winced and shook her head.

"Who is there!?!" I froze in my spot remembering that people inside were speaking. I still stared at Ying Fa and my lips had gone white with fear. Ying Fa knew about that curse, I could feel it.

Inside Syaoran sighed and turned to the door. His footsteps heavy and monotonous went to it and stopped not opening the door. His sisters watched in amazement at the control he had over himself at that point. It was rare to see Syaoran not act on impulses.

"Sakura-"My breath hitched in my throat. There he goes again calling me Sakura. From the side of my eye I saw his shadow shaped on the paper of the door. He reached to open it but held back and put his arm back to his side. "Blossom I know you're there, answer me." He cooed gently at me. I loved how his voice sounded but someone ruined it with the feeling he gave to Syaoran.

"If that girl will not show herself before us I will not hesitate to take her life!! As that child she has no value to us." The room was quite again. Then a terrible sensation came over me. A taste to smell blood and kill, wanting to hear the agonized screams for mercy when none would be given. I couldn't take it anymore so quickly and without a second thought I opened the door and threw myself on Syaoran.

"Stop it!" I whispered to him. His arms came around my waist and tightened their hold on me.

"Bl-"

"Please, Syaoran I know what you're feeling. You're thoughts and emotions are stronger in me than any other that I can sense. Stop wanting to kill them. Stop it Syaoran. P-Please…"

"Blossom," Again he sighed. He buried his head into my hair and kissed the top of my head gingerly. Both of us forgot about any bystanders watching us. No matter what happened Syaoran would always be this way. "I'm sorry; I'll try not to do it again."

'_Don't lie to me Syao, please don't.'_

'_I'm not. Sakura it's hurting you. Whatever hurts you I refuse to do. It's another way for you to know how much I love you.' _I grabbed his shirt.

'_Thank you Syao.'_ He lowered his head and breathed slightly on my lips. I parted them and he kissed me. Gently he cooed me deeper into the kiss that I drowned into by only his touch.

'_I love you. And I promise I will stop. Don't you ever forget my love for you.' _ I tried to push myself away but he wouldn't let me. My body went limp in his arms as he deepened our kiss. He was scared of something.

'_I won't.'_

"XIAO LANG!!"

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I kissed her just a little bit longer before the man screamed at me again. I didn't care what they did with me or what the curse did. Sakura was off limits at all times, she was mine and I would protect her at all costs, even if it meant dying for her. I ended the kiss and drew away from her slowly. I could feel the surprise of my sisters and the Elders, I was showing public affection to them but again I didn't care. I could do what I wanted with her and I would take advantage of the times I could.

"Tell me again." She whispered laying her head on my chest. I kissed her head and held her tighter.

"I will love you forever, Sakura."

"XIAO LANG LI!!!" I ignored the raspy voice that continued to call me. I only had ears for Sakura.

"Say it again."

"I will love you…"

"LI!!"

"Forever." She buried her head in my chest a bit further.

"One more time."

"I love you and will love you forever."

I heard footsteps coming near us. Instantly I knew it was one of the five Elders coming to break us apart. I wouldn't let her go, not with them in here and so close to something precious to me aside from my sisters. I turned to him and faced him with unchanging eyes. Sakura hanged onto me sensing the power emitting from him which I knew she would feel soon enough. As all the rest he had a black cloak, it covered his face. It was all right with me, Sakura couldn't see him so I was happy.

"Xiao Lang I have more patients than the others. Please you cannot be so rude and disrespectful. Your family has taught you better and if your discipline does not make you yield, our magic will." Sakura's grip tightened on me as she stared at him. I frowned, he was right.

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth. I saw him smirk under the cloak and I was filled with rage.

"Introduce this…girl to us."

"What if I don't?"

"Syaoran please." Femi said begging me not to be such an idiot.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura. She is my fiancée" He smiled ominously and stuck out one of his boney hands for her to shake.

"It is an honor." Hesitantly Sakura shook his hand, "But that title is for us to decide." Sakura immediately pulled away. She staggered her face turned pale and she fell. I caught her and she looked up at me eyes wide.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She breathed in slowly then exhaled. I helped her sit up and called to her again but she looked up at the Elder her frame beginning to shake.

"He…he…" She began to breathe heavily and sweat began to cover her face.

"Blossom, tell me what's wrong!" Her gaze shifted to mine and her eyes flickered gray a moment. She gripped my arm and gasped again.

"T-Too much power…he's like Anuie." His smile widened as he spoke again. I embraced her, I knew what he was going to do and I wouldn't let her bear it alone.

"Get out of the way Xiao Lang." I glared at him.

"No."

"Let her go!!" I didn't answer and as punishment with a flick of his hand he sent me and Sakura into a wall. I hit it and fell but would not let go of her. "Since you want to join her so be it. But any help from you and both her and you will die." His gaze on Sakura's small frame became intent. She let out a scream and her body slammed onto the wooden floor. I was held in place, paralyzed with his magic. My sisters sat and stared in sympathy while my blood boiled. They were becoming cowards! But Sakura was in more pain than me and I could do nothing.

'_Sakura, you have to deflect his magic!! It's the only way.'_

"I-It hurts." She responded aloud. The Elder snickered and all I could do was send him a glare.

'_I know it does. But I can't help you. Your magic is strong use it.'_

"Do you really except us to accept a weakling?" It took me some effort but I spoke in defiance.

"She is not weak."

"Liars are not permitted in this clan."

"FU-"

"I-It's alright Syao." Sakura said beginning to get on her knees.

A gasp coursed through the room and the Elder applied more pressure to his magic. Sakura spit to the floor and blood dripped from the side of her lip. She breathed heavily but still tried to get up. When she finally stood she looked him dead in the eyes. I smiled, I knew that look. She was challenging him.

"Interesting," he mumbled. He let me go and I stood about to help but he held me back. Sakura's eyes widened and I imagined that he had unleashed the full scale of his ability on her. Sakura reached for her bracelet and unhooked the Star Key.

"R-release." She said quietly. The key became a baton then she took out a card and struck it with the wand. "S-SHIELD!" The card disappeared and instead a pink sphere surround her and the Elders' magic had no more effect.

"Clow has passed on his magic to a piece of trash, what a waste." He grumbled in Chinese. A low growl formed at the base of my throat and for a split second I gave into the other self and my eyes flashed black.

"You promised me." Sakura said a pained expression crossed her face. I came and stood in front of her.

"Let her go." I said.

"Who are you to order an Elder of the Clan?"

"SHE PASSED THE FUCKING TEST! LET HER GO!" He sighed in defeat and turned away. Sakura's breathing leaved a bit and I knew he had let go of the magic chain he had on her. I turned back to her and she was on her knees again and holding her chest in pain. I knelled down and took her hand.

"It's alright blossom. You can let go of your magic as well." Her head lifted and she sent me a nervous glance. "Trust me." She nodded and let it go.

"Thank you." She whispered, I gave her a smile and was glad she had enough energy to blush. I felt her cheek gently and my smile grew as the urge to kiss her did as well.

"Take it easy Blossom. You've been using too much magic."

"I'll be fine." She said taking his hand.

"So is the meeting over?" I chuckled, no matter what Futtie would always have that spunk in her.

"Be still women!!" One of them shouted. I growled, who did he think he was?

"You shouldn't speak to her that way." Sakura said and everyone stared at her in awe. "It isn't nice."

"Keep quite wench! Your future is in our hands. The heir to this clan must have a women that will obey without question not one who will defy him!"

"Then I guess you'll have problems with me." I couldn't help but chuckle again. They were a like, Futtie and Sakura. Another Elder sighed and waved a bony hand.

"Just leave, Xiao Lang, Kinomoto."

"Why must they leave?!"

"Make her go through more tests!" Then all hell broke loss as the five Elders bickered.

"SAKUWA!!" Again Sakura's face paled as the familiar voice reached her ears.

"Oh no…" She whispered. I cursed slightly under my breath. Oh no was fucking right! Ling shouldn't be here but despite me silent wish she came running into the room and hugged Sakura's legs.

"Ling! Li Ling!!" Tomoyo shouted coming behind her. "Didn't I tell you to wait?!"

My eyes widened as I saw her clearly. Ling looked better than she has for years. I imagine that Tomoyo gave her a whole new wardrobe of cloths for her to where, and I bet you some pants were in there too. Ling had on a blue and white striped blouse and surprise, surprise, black cargo pants with little butterflies trailing up the sides. Her feet were in white sandals and her hair was let loose, it reached her shoulders. It was adorned with a girlish bow and her ears had gold earrings, her neck a gold chain, her wrist a bracelet, and her pinky finger a toy ring.

"Bwt Awnt Tomowo!" I laughed a little, I liked her nickname. Ling pouted cutely and her clean face shined with mischievousness. Tomoyo sighed and smiled.

"Go ahead and show her then."With a shout of joy Ling turned back to Sakura. Sakura had cleaned her face quickly before Ling noticed anything wrong.

"Wook Sakuwa!!" She held up a piece of paper and showed it to Sakura. Sakura lifted her up and took the paper from her hands.

"Ohhh!! What's this?" Ling smiled triumphantly.

"Moy name!! Awnt Tomowo taught me how to wite it!!" She pointed at the first squiggly letter. "See!! L-I-N-G, Ling!!"

"Really?" Sakura asked in amazement staring at Tomoyo. Ling jumped down and hugged her as well.

"My kids are not going to learn everything at school." Sakura giggled. They were about to start chatting when an Elder deicide he had enough.

"Who has taught her this?!" The first Elder Xiang shouted in anger and disbelief. "The child has no value to the Clan. We have abstained from teaching her any level of education because she is worthless! Who has committed this treachery!?" Sakura took a protective position in front of Ling and I was right at her side. Tomoyo came a little further up but I held her back. She didn't know what they were capable of. But on second thought this is the Tomoyo we are talking about…still.

"Stay behind me Ling." Sakura warned turning back to the Elders. Ling in response held onto her leg. But this only made Xiang angrier. He vanished and was instantly beside Tomoyo. She jumped back a bit while he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Was it you?!" Tomoyo gave him one of her know it all smiles.

"Well, if you think about it logically….I'm not a part of this clan so it wouldn't be considered a 'treachery' like you say it is." Xiang's aura blasted out in the small room. Yeah, he was pissed.

"Defiant just as your friend. I will teach you to respect us!" He raised his arm ready to slap her across the face like he did every other woman who wouldn't do what he wanted or respect. I was going to put myself in the middle when suddenly I felt this incredibly murderous aura come into the room. I chocked a bit, it felt like the Grim Reaper himself had come inside. I could imagine who it was from.

"Her name," A tall black figure came between them both and something held the Elders bony had ready to be crushed. "Is Daidouji Tomoyo." None other than Hiragizawa Eriol, one thing I have learned since we have been friends is when something precious to him is threatened you either run or face the music. Because eventually he will find you and your punishment would be much worse than before, in simpler words…which do you prefer pain or death? "She is my fiancée is there a problem Elders of the Li Clan?" He threw away the hand in his hand and went to Tomoyo taking her waist protectively. His eyes had been closed all through this and when I looked at Xiang he was holding his twisted arm and shaking.

"The reincarnation of Clow R-Reed." Eriol opened his eyes. I don't think the Grim Reaper himself could look like this! His eyes were hard and cold like as if the ocean sea had been frozen over and could touch you. A sliver of fear ran up my spine. Sakura held onto Ling and raised her back in her arms.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered her voice shook, She stared up at him a worried expression crossed her face. In response he tightened his hold on her.

"Leave." He said curtly referring to the Elders. But they didn't move and inch. Eriol sighed. "As reincarnation of Clow Reed I have full authority over this clan and it's appointed Elders. Must I use force to make you obey such a simple request? Leave!!!" They grumbled and left the room not even glancing at him. My sisters bowed and left telling me they would speak to me at dinner. When things settled down Ling buried her head in Sakura neck and Eriol's eyes saddened.

"So this is the family the Li Clan had been reduced to?" I looked at him curiously then nodded.

"Family? Well yes, if that's what you call this." I replied reluctant to call this hell hole of demons a family.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I enjoyed typing it although its kinda sad...well here comes my preview!!!! I am soo not motivated today...don't know why though anyways.......

**_Wolves Curse_**

**_Travellers_**

"But I wonder if what you want is the same as what I want," Sakura swalloed again and her blush darkened as she spoke her words of commitment as well.

"Its the same," She whispered. "Whatever you want I want it as well...I always will."

**_*preview may change in the real chapter*_**


	8. Travellers

_**Hi y'all!!! Sorry again for the late update...I was busy watching anime. Okay that is a bad excuse but its true!! I was watching Zero no Tsukaima. Its really good. For all of you that watch romance you should check it out its perfect!! Oh and by the way I will not be posting the Reviews section anymore. I have a better idea so it won't be as tiresome. When I receive a review or alert I will send you a PM answering your questions or giving you my thanks and appriciation. I hope its alright with you. Oh and one other thing. Prison Garden is almost done in my notebook. I am going to finish writing the last chapter today and the updates will be coming on again. This chapter is really long. I hope you guys enjoy it!!!**_

_**Erruru: Well that was long.**_

_**Hana: Oh shut up!!! I needed to clarify some important things.**_

_**Arruru: Uh-huh**_

_**Hana: Alrighty then if you guys wanna act mean I hope you like dying in the story!!**_

_**Erururu and Arruru: HEY!!**_

_**Hana: Then shut your traps and get with the dis.**_

_**Erruru: How are we suppose to shut our traps and say the dis.**_

_**Hana: (Eye twitches) GIVE ME A PEN!!!**_

_**Erruru and Arruru: CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO HANA WHO IS A MEAN WHITCH!!! IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL PRINCESSES OF CLAMP WHO ARE NOT EVIL!!**_

_**Hana: (writing) And their blood spalttered and they screamed in agony...**_

_**Erruru and Arruru: MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**: Wolves Curse**_

* * *

無声生命

_**Travelers**_

"Ling!! OVER HERE PASS ME THE BALL!!" Erruru shouted jumping up and down in front of the small child. Ling let out a happy laugh and threw it to her. The ball went high into the air then dropped in Erruru's arms.

"Hey no fair!!" Arruru argued stomping over to her sister. She reached for the ball but Erruru pulled it up high. Erruru was a bit taller than Arruru so it was easy to call her short and pick on her. "That was supposed to be my catch!! Your cheating!!" Erruru stuck her tongue out and frowned.

"Can it little sister!! I caught it so its my turn!!!" Erruru argued back. Ling ran over to them and tried to catch the ball when Erruru started running away with it. Ling fell to the floor and started crying and Arruru tried to get her up but she just started thrashing and cried even more.

The gang was behind the Li estate where a vast country side stood completely untouched. Their encounter with the Elders left them tired and annoyed. But the kids seemed to have just shrugged off the situation like it was nothing. Sometimes Sakura envied children how they could just see one thing and keep on playing like it had never happened.

"Erruru! Be nice!!" Sakura scolded. Erruru nodded and went back to her sister and Ling. She said sorry and gave the ball to Ling. Immediately the toddler stopped crying and got up throwing the ball into the air. Sakura sighed and sat back beside Syaoran on the grass. Tomoyo smiled at her and gave her a bottle of water along with Eriol.

"Your going to be a wonderful mother Sakura-chan." Sakura sighed again.

"One step at a time Moyo. One small step at a time." Syaoran chuckled and wrapped one strong arm around her waist..

"You'll make it blossom." She glared down at him. He was laying down on the grass but she was sitting. He smiled innocently.

"I know I will but I'm sorry of worried if we do have children will you let them go to bed at one in the morning." It was Syaoran's turn to sigh, she would never let that go.

"My mistake I know." Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I wonder."

"You two are already look like your married. Talking about children and bed time. I bet you haven't even-" Eriol covered her mouth before she finished. Syaoran nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks." Syaoran mumbled. Tomoyo glared at him.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!! Of course not!!" Sakura shouted jumping to her feet a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Daidouji stop scaring my fiancée." Tomoyo smirked under Eriol's hand and looked at Sakura a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Stop!! Tomoyo!!! COME ON!! THAT IS SOO NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION!!!"

"Daidouji Tomoyo!!"

"Love don't torture her. You know very well she is not ready for any of that kind of…interaction." Tomoyo giggled and took his hand from her face.

"Yes I know its just fun." Eriol chuckled then turned to Syaoran with an understanding smile. He had voiced his thoughts in his head and obviously he wanted some privacy with his lover.

"We'll leave and take the kids inside to eat. Its about time for their lunch." He said standing from the grass.

"I appreciate it." Syaoran replied. Both girls looked at them with confused expressions but did not ask any further questions.

"Erruru! Arruru!! Ling!! Time to eat!!" Tomoyo shouted. The three girls came running and laughed towards them.

"Sakuwa!! I want two stway with ywo!!" Ling said hugging her and burying her head into her breasts. Sakura laughed a blush creeping up her cheeks again. She really did not understand the girls fascination with her chest.

"No Ling, I need to do something with your brother." Sakura said pulling the child away. Ling pouted and gave Sakura a puppy dog eye look.

"Pweese!?" Sakura sweat-dropped and looked at Tomoyo for help.

"Ling come after you eat you can color and draw something pretty for Sakura. Erruru and Arruru can help you."

"Awight!" Ling kissed Sakura's cheek and skipped to Tomoyo's side. She took her hand and twirled around like a ballerina. Tomoyo and Eriol ushered the girls out. Arruru jumped on his back and Erruru danced with Ling as they went back inside. Ling turned back and waved then continued to dance with her partner.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she started to love you." She looked down at him and smiled.

"That would be nice. I'll practice being a mother with the three of them while we're here."

"Already thinking about it? Remember one small step at a time?" Sakura turned her attention to the sky.

"Maybe that isn't the right method for us."

"Maybe it is."

"What I'm really worried about is if _**you**_ can be a good father." She teased poking his arm. Syaoran glared at her playfully.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Blossom?"

"It means you are parentally weak." She stated and this made a smirk appear on his face.

"Yet I make up for it."

"How? In magic? I'm the most powerful magician in the world remember? I may not like to use it to do harm but I still am."

"But I am physically stronger than you. Magic or no magic."

"So? What are you trying to get at?"

He chuckled and with a swift movement he yanked her to the earth and positioned himself on top of her. His knees pinned her hips to the ground and his hands locked her wrists together so she could not escape. All this with his eyes lightly closed. Then he opened them a slight evil glint in his amber orbs. Sakura stared up at him in total surprise. He could be so aggressive at times.

"You are Princess Clow, the only way you can get physical strength and defeat me is if you use the 'Power' card. Me, I don't need it." Sakura swallowed hard and all she could do was stare up at him. She could feel what he wanted very well, his eyes were greedy searching her own. For a second he took her breath away. "I can make you do anything I want physically." Sakura blushed as his gaze flickered to her chest then a bit lower. "But what I want right now is different." He lowered his head and his lips brushed her own. Shocks of pleasure rolled out through her body then settled in her stomach. "I wonder if what you want is the same as what I desire." Sakura swallowed again and her blush darkened as she stated her own intimate desires for him.

"It's the same," She whispered putting a hand to his chest. Her finger traced the outline of his chest then stopped at his heart. "What you desire, is what I desire as well," Her eyes lifted to his once again. "Whatever it may be."

He couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She didn't resist him anything this time. Usually he had to nibbled and practically beg for access but after his teeth chewed her lower lip the shocks forced her open to moan. Instead he took advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss. His arms tighten at her waist. Then he began kissed her neck and he stopped at her collar bone chewing and sucking. Sakura's hands went to his head and played with his hair encouraging the beast that wanted to let loose. They wanted each other the body language showed that clearly but they were satisfied with only kissing the other. He returned to her lips not resisting the moans that escaped her.

"I love you," She said breathlessly before he returned. "I'll always love you."

"That goes for me as well. Blossom, I love you more than my own life." He whispered answering her feelings for him once again. Then they began to kiss picking up where they left off.

A noise began to form behind them. They paid no mind to it as their passionate kiss escalated. It sounded like an airplane that was already airborne. Then the air started to warp forming a funnel shape that when it reached the earth burst open and gray rainbow colors swirled around then disappeared. In its place stood five individuals.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN A NEW WORLD!!" Said something that looked like a white bunny rabbit. It was plump and round, its arms short and stubby and its legs long and narrow. A round jewel adorned its forehead and its eyes seemed closed. Its ears long and slim and one of them had an earring which looked like the red jewel on its forehead. The clasp was gold and the jewel red. Its eyes opened in surprise. "WHAA!! LOVEY DOVEY!!!" It said bouncing like a rubber ball.

Syaoran drew away from Sakura both of their breaths labored. He growled and got off of her. He sighed and ran his hand over his brown locks. Sakura sat up blushing and looked to the side. Though they had separated from their kiss they still held each others hand intertwined with their fingers.

"You people have bad timing." He grumbled glaring at the new comers. His eyes wondered as their appearance registered in his head. There was no way. "What the fuck?"

"Syaoran!!" Sakura scolded, glaring at him. She didn't have much of a problem with his sea language but he had to control it now that children were near him.

"No, but look Sakura…" She cut him off.

"LI XIAO LANG!!!" She screeched jumping to her feet. But he wouldn't let go of her hand so she stood slightly hunched."You better stop cursing like a sailor!!!" His gaze shifted to her warily. Why couldn't she be quiet and ask him why he had cursed? The women was having mood swings he could swear it. But Sakura thought differently she knew exactly why she was upset and would get her point across. The travelers looked at them with confusion, the white rabbit took out some popcorn from only God knows where.

"Honestly Syao I should-" Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy.

"SAKURA!!"

"WHAT!?!" She huffed and went over to her guests. With one last glare at Syaoran she bowed to them in apology. "I'm sorry about him." She looked up at them then a scream curled up her throat, finally looking at why Syaoran cursed. "OH. MY. GOSH!! You!! And You!! Look like me and Syao…" She jumped back and staggered a bit. Syaoran concerned she would lose her balance got up and caught her shoulders before she feel. The rabbit put the whole popcorn container in his mouth and swallowed. Yup, she was defiantly going to go crazy.

"Konichiwa." One of them said. A man with short blonde hair that was tied into a small pony tail and stayed at the back if his neck. His right eye was patched with a sling and a black cover.

"You know J-Japanese?" Sakura asked still holding Syaoran for support. He sighed , she couldn't go through many surprises she had just gotten out of a fever. The man nodded and gave her a kind smile.

"Yes, my name is Fai D. Fluorite and these are my friends, Kuro-pin…" He was cut off by a darker looking man.

"The name is Kurogane!!" He shouted. He had a white dress shirt one and his left shoulder had dried up blood. His face was long and lean with what seemed a permanent scowl. He had beady ruby red eyes and spiky black hair. Fai waved him off with a hand like he had never spoken. Kurogane gave him a murderous look and Sakura laughed.

"Sure, Sure." He winked at her. This made Syaoran pull her back protectively and this gave Fai a clear indication. _**Mine.**_ "Then these are 'Sakura'-chan," This 'Sakura' had a black outfit that fit her perfectly showing off her perfect figure along with barely knee high pants and a black cape with a red cape. She waved happily and winced a bit. Sakura noticed this and instantly became concerned but Syaoran held her back. " and 'Syaoran'-kun." This 'Syaoran' was dressed similarly to 'Sakura' except that it looked like it was torn up into long strips and a red symbol was on his chest. He gave them a slight nod.

"What about Mokona?!" Fai laughed and held the miniature rabbit in his hands. It climbed up to his shoulder then slipped into his cloths and wiggled around. Fai laughed when he came out of his sleeve.

"And this little guy is Mokona Modoki, but we just call him Mokona."

"Yo." Mokona said. Sakura still slightly concerned smiled a bit a bowed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and this is my fiancee Li Syaoran." Syaoran nodded.

"Whoa!!! Your getting married!?!" Mokona asked jumping onto Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smiled and laughed.

"Yes we are." She said glancing over at Syaoran who winked at her. When she blushed and suddenly found the little guy more interesting he chuckled to himself.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!! So that's why you two were so lovely dovey before." Sakura's blush became scarlet as she laughed nervously. They really did have bad timing.

"W-Well….umm…y-yeah…" Mokona laughed and patted her head saying it was ok. Syaoran though had a little less patients and was much less friendly with them. He found them suspicious.

"Where did you all come from?" He asked in irritation. But before they could answer he went to Sakura and pulled a protective arm around her waist. Mokona jumped off and walked back over to Fai who picked him up.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura said in total surprise. He was being so rude and at the same time protective. She didn't understand but when she tried to get out from his arms locked around her waist he held her much tighter not allowing her to go anywhere. She looked up at him in confusion. 'Syaoran' watched him carefully as he became over protective of his soon to be bride.

"No it's alright Kinomoto-san." Fai said giving her a smile. But she didn't look at him. Instead she stared at Syaoran and she was no longer confused. She felt what he felt, and she didn't like the feeling.

"S-Syao…" She whispered. This time he did look down at her. With his full attention taken she shook her head. "They…no…its not-" He kissed her ever so lightly on her lips to silence her protests.

"I know, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry." He reassured her. She nodded and looked back at the travelers. She held onto Syaoran tighter then before. They watched them, it was surprising to them how much affection was shown between the two without hesitations or embarrassment.

"We have just come from Tokyo." Fai said a sad smile on his face. Sakura's hold on Syaoran became tighter again as Syaoran shook his head.

"No you did not." He said coldly. "I don't appreciate being lied to in my own backyard." Fai nodded understanding what he meant. Plus his eyes were getting sort of dark and that was scary.

"Well I hope you do not think we are crazy but we have come from another dimension of Tokyo." Fai explained and this time Syaoran nodded.

"That makes a bit more sense." He said still holding Sakura close. But she glanced at Kurogane and her eyes dropped to his wounded shoulder.

"Your hurt." She said. Kurogane covered his shoulder with his hand and looked to the left. But she had already looked at the others. "You're all hurt." 'Sakura' shifted her weight uneasily and winced. "And you can barely stand!"

"Blossom no." Syaoran said before she could try to act.

"But Syaoran they're hurt and I can help."

"No."

"Syaoran!!"

"No! You've used too much of your magic. Plus you just got over a fever concerning your magic! You are _**not**_ doing anything that involves your magic." Sakura gave him a defiant glare.

"You can use magic?" 'Sakura' asked looking at them curiously. Sakura nodded not turning away from Syaoran.

"We all can, Syaoran, Eriol and Moyo, also Erruru and Arruru, a little Ling but not too much."

"Whoa, so many people can use it here in this dimension. It must be common." Fai commented but Sakura shook her head.

"No, its very rare. Unless you were born in a family that could always use magic." She responded.

"Hmmm, Interesting." Fai said rubbing his chin in deep thought. (He doesn't even have a beard to rub.) Kurogane grunted glancing at Sakura. Then Mokona started to hop up and down on Fai's shoulder.

"MOKONA TOO! I CAN TOO!!!" Both Sakura's giggled.

"You're so cute." They said in unison. When they looked up and caught each others eyes they started to laugh.

"Mokona always has a way with the ladies." He said with a wide smile. Sakura shook her head in amusement. That little guy would be a handful. Syaoran smiled seeing as Sakura was having a bit more fun than before. He gestured them to the mansion.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." He said letting her go.

"But aren't we intruding? We can find somewhere else to stay." 'Syaoran' said worrying about the motives behind his doubles hospitality.

"This is a mansion, we have plenty of room you don't have to worry." He countered seeing right through his act. But he had more problems than his doubles attitude. Sakura tapped her foot in irritation.

"Syaoran, please? At least let me heal Kurogane-san!" Syaoran gave her a wary look and gave in.

"Fine, but don't over due it." Sakura beamed and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was almost to the injured man when he stepped back slightly.

"Heal? I don't need to be healed. It's nothing you need to worry about." He grunted still holding his shoulder. But Sakura shook her head giving him a concerned look.

"You are deeply wounded and it hurts you very much." She murmured as she placed her hands on his wounded shoulder. 'Sakura' looked at her in total shock as her hands began to glow slightly. The glow transferred to him mending up blood veins, tissue, skin, and bone in less than a second. "But you have pain in your heart as well. I'm sorry but I can't heal those, its beyond my ability." Kurogane hands twitched and almost reached his sword. Syaoran saw this and instantly pulled Sakura back. He took a gun from his shoe and pointed it at his forehead. His eyes had gone pitch black as he held the trigger ready to fire. Sakura did not protest on being held back but she panicked when she saw his gun.

"S-Syao-" But she stopped. His eyes had gone dangerously black and a murderous aura surrounded him. No one said a word or even moved to step in.

"I am warning you. Do _**not**_ try to hurt Sakura, or even put your hands on her. Because the second you do, I will not hesitate to kill you." He growled. Kurogane moved the gun from his head slowly then shrugged as if the threat did not affect him.

"Your protective of her even here." He said in his deep rumbly voice. Fai put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Now Kuro-rin don't be mean."

"Whatever."

"Well Syaoran, why don't you show them their rooms. I need to go check on Ling and the girls. You mind?" He shook his head then kissed her lightly.

"Be careful." He whispered. She smiled.

"I'll see you all later." She said.

Slowly she turned to walk away. It ddin't feel right. None of what was happeneing felt right. But somehow Syaoran couldn't see what she saw. Her uneasiness was hers alone. She knew something was going to happen soon. Something that would demolish all the happiness she had worked so hard on gathering. She smiled at him trying hard to hide her true feelings on the situation. Then she started to run. She ran as fast as she could back towards the safety of the Li Mansion. There she could escape the reality that was holding her prisoner. 'Sakura' watched her hesitation. Though she still lacked memories her power was still great. Her feelings somehow were connected with her doubles but she could not make sense of them at all. So she kept it to herself. Fai glanced at her through the side of his eye and she quickly looked away. The one person she had gotten close to so far was him. 'Syaoran' was a different person than she knew therefore could not be in any type of relationship with him as of right now. Fai looked back at Sakura's retreating figure purely intrigued.

"She's energetic." Fai commented cheerfully. 'Sakura' gave him a surprised look but all he did was smile.

"Yeah." Syaoran said looking back at the new comers. Instantly he noticed something was out of place. He gave them a quick sweep with his eyes and found the two. He smiled politely. "Follow me."

They started to walk into the mansion. 'Syaoran' stayed further behind than usual.

Sakura reached Ling's little playroom. The twins were bickering over their laptops and Ling was busy pasting something to a pink piece of paper. When she entered Ling dropped everything and ran over to her. Sakura picked her up and swung her around then hugged her.

"Sakuwa!! Sakuwa!! Wook!!" She said pointing at the paper she had dropped on the table. Sakura picked it up and smile. It was all stick figures with some green, yellow, and brown. But she knew what she had been trying to draw. All of them together in the back yard.

"It looks really good Ling did Arruru help you?" Ling shook her head her smile turning bright as the sun.

"NOPE!!!" She giggled. "I drew thwis all bwy my self!!!"

Sakura set her down and allowed her to go back to playing. Erruru and Arruru came to her asking a mathematics question. She sweat dropped and crossed her arms in an x. That was the sign of, sorry-I –would-love-to-help-but-my-brain-does-not-get-along-with-math. They sighed and went back to whatever complicated thing they had been doing. Tomoyo yanked her arm taking her to the transformed part of the playroom. Tomoyo needed a model and Sakura was the only other girl here. Plus she was a very good model at that.

"Sakura-chan please!?!?" She pleaded holding up a new outfit. Sakura gave it a weird look.

"Don't you have…anything…ummm…longer?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Its only for right now!!! Saku please?!? I need to put together the magazine I was editing!! My manger will literally slave drive me if I don't produce an adequate edition!! Anyways we're in China!! I can have a whole edition on this place!! PLEASE!?!?!" Tomoyo pleaded.

She was on her knees with tears rolling down the sides of her eyes. Sakura knew that magazine would cost her someday. Not the she didn't like Tomoyo's designs…it just made her feel uncomfortable. Her mother was a model after all. She just felt like she would never be able to be as good as her. Tomoyo was the only one who knew her true dream was to become a model that would be as good as her mother. It was also to honor her memory but she truly enjoyed it. She sighed and snatched the outfits from her hands.

"Where can I change?" Tomoyo squealed in delight and ushered her into the children's potty room. Sakura laughed nervously and shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

After she put on the…er…outfit Tomoyo went crazy with her personal camera. Then she relaxed and showed her to the mini runway of toys she had constructed. Along with some help from the twins and destruction from Ling. Tomoyo took out her professional camera then set up shop. Before beginning the shoot she came up to Sakura and hugged her.

"Don't worry Saku, you can surpass your mother and make her proud. I know you will." Sakura returned the hug.

"Arigato Moyo-chan."

With a smile Tomoyo skipped back to her place. She flipped a sign which said, 'Magic Baby'. Sakura giggled at the sign, so far that was one of the most creative names she had seen Tomoyo create. Then Tomoyo got ready and Sakura did some practice poses. She took careful pictures at certain angles. Sometime she even asked her to repeat that same position for a better shot. The kids stopped playing and came into the spot light as well. Sakura held Ling and together they did a warm shoot. Erruru with her sister Arruru smiled giving the camera the peace sign. They were almost done, Sakura was holding a toy that would be the last picture. Suddenly an image raced across her mind. She dropped the toy when she saw Syaoran's body curled up into a fetal position. An expression of pure horror crossed her. Tomoyo saw this and instantly knew what to do.

"Erruru, Arruru, I need you two to stay in here and take care of your cousin alright?"

"B-but!!" Erruru began.

"No butt's, big sister we can take a break from the Pythagoras Program." Erruru shrugged.

"I guess we can." Then Sakura and Tomoyo rushed out the room making sure to lock it on their way out.

_**With Syaoran**_

Syaoran had led the group in circles. Not that they would even notice. Every time they started walking again it was in a different route. But he had to get something out of them, he still was reluctant to trust them.

"So why are you guys here?" He asked trying to get at least some information.

"Where is 'here' exactly." 'Syaoran' asked looking out a nearby window.

"Hong Kong, China." Suddenly 'Syaoran' stopped walking. He stared ahead of him in complete and silent disbelief.

"C-China?" The group looked back and his double nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." Syaoran answered grimly starting to walk again. He had found his counter parts reaction…interesting.

'Sakura' watched his unmoving figure in concern. Should she ask him what he was thinking about? But this wasn't the same 'Syaoran' she remembered, maybe he wouldn't answer her the same way. He became even less motionless then began to walk stiffly. She stayed with him and took a deep breath.

"N-ne…'Syaoran'-kun are you alright?" She asked but he shook his head and smiled.

"Fine." He said.

She didn't believe him. That smile was fake inside and out. But she stayed silent. She didn't want to upset him he was a stranger to her after all. Her gaze shifted to the floor as she watched her feet shuffle about. 'Syaoran' watched her, sadness was beginning to eat at his heart. Though he was different at the same time his memories of her and how they were, were still the same. But it was his fault for acting so distant from her. He hadn't changed and he would show her that. Hesitantly his hand hovered over hers then gently he took it. Her head flew up and looked at him in shock. This time he gave her a genuine smile. They stopped walking once again but the others didn't notice. Having her at a distance was tearing him p from the inside out, he needed to be with her no matter if her memories of him were gone.

"Its just, my father was from China. I never really thought I would visit his country. It just really shocked me." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

'Sakura's' cheeks became red. She smiled and nodded. But this smile was different from the others she had given everyone else. She was smiling because she was happy. Some of the sadness in his heart chipped away. No, it didn't matter if she was not the same 'Sakura' he knew as long as they could keep the new memories that were forming it didn't matter if the body or person was different. That was the only hope he could hold onto for them, until he could rescue her original body.

Fai walked up to Syaoran and patted his back.

"Sya-" Syaoran cut him off before he could get his name out.

"Call me Li." He said glancing at him momentarily. Fai hopped back a smile still on his lips.

"Whoa! Li-san likes formalities." Syaoran shrugged.

"That and it will be much easier to distinguish me," He pointed to himself then jerked his thumb backwards where 'Sakura' and 'Syaoran' were walking a bit closer to each other. "and him."

"That is a great idea!!!" Mokona said jumping onto his shoulder. "He thinks really fast!! Mokona likes that."

"Tha-"

Syaoran's eyes widened. Suddenly he was knocked to his knees and clutching his stomach. He rolled to his side and tried to breath evenly. It was no use. The pain was unbearable!! It felt like claws were ripping him into shreds. But the only thing was that he would not tear.

"Li-san!!" Fai said kneeling down beside him. Immediately he knew that touching him was a bad idea. "Li-san?! What's wrong?! Li-san!!" Syaoran huffed and closed his eyes concentrating on keeping the other being inside of him.

"G-get…" He murmured. The seal, he needed to try and activate it!! Why was it dormant all of a sudden? He knew that Zenaku did not have that much magic.

'_Stop resisting! You know you want me out. This way I could kill them so much more easily.'_

Kurogane, 'Syaoran' and 'Sakura' rushed to Fai's side seeing a man down. Kurogane scoffed and almost kicked the boy.

"Brat! Stop kidding around!!" 'Sakura' shook her head. This made him stop from his sudden rage.

"Kurogane-san, he's not playing." She whispered still gripping 'Syaoran's' hand. "He's in pain."

"G-get…SAKURA!!" He shouted as the pain increased ten fold.

He held his mid area harder. Splotches of blood began to appear on random spots of his body. One was big enough that the blood reached the princesses shoes. She screamed backing up a bit. 'Syaoran' let her go and pushed her towards Kurogane who had her in a running position already.

"Kurogane, take Sa-I mean the Princess out of here." He ordered kneeling down in the pool of blood. "We'll stay here and-"

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura shouted coming down the hall with Tomoyo running after her. When they arrived Tomoyo stood behind her. Kurogane was taken by surprise and suddenly held the princess much tighter than needed.

"T-Tomoyo Hime." He mumbled in shock.

She gave him a faint smile not really knowing who he was. But quickly she looked back at Sakura who was staring at the blood on the floor. She turned Syaoran over then gasped. She turned to the others.

"What happened?!" She demanded but they could not answer.

"He was fine…" Mokona said beads of tears on the sides of his narrow eyes. "He was saying something when he suddenly fell and began to bleed."

Sakura turned back to Syaoran. She lifted his head unto her lap. She put a hand to his chest she felt his body run cold. She stiffened then his body went too hot for the normal human being. She had felt this before. Back in Japan when she had told him what Hu Keiichi had done. But this time the murderous sensation was stronger…more present than before.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

"What?" 'Syaoran' asked looking at Sakura. "Do you know what's going on?"

"H-He's losing control." She murmured in horror.

"Of what?" Kurogane asked finally able to take his eyes off Tomoyo.

"I don't know." Syaoran held her wrist. She looked down his eyes were pitch black. "Syaoran…"

"S-Sealing…" She shook her head tears flying. The others looked at her in surprise.

"No!! Syaoran it didn't work!!! I-I'm too weak to seal what ever is inside of you." She whispered holding him tighter. "I-I'm sorry." Syaoran's grip on her suddenly tightened.

'_You're not weak now Sakura.'_

'_B-but…'_

'_**Don't seal me away in this body again!! You wretched witch!!! Get me out!!'**_

'_What was that?!'_

'_It doesn't matter. Sakura the seal became dormant. Please you're stronger now than before. I'm sure you can do it.'_

'_It'll only last for a little time Syaoran.'_

'_Its all I need.'_

"Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo kneeled beside her.

"Yes?"

"Carry him to a wall and hold him up for me. Keep his hands away from his chest." Tomoyo nodded and did what she had been instructed. When Sakura got into this state there was no arguing with her logic or lack of it.

"You guys," She said referring to the travelers. "Please stay at a safe distance away. I don't know how this spell will affect the rest of you."

"What are you going to do?" Mokona asked being carried out by Fai.

"I'm sealing whatever is harming him." She replied in a determined voice.

They went to the other side of the corridor. They would hopefully be safe from any after effect but still able to watch. Sakura stood a few feet away from Syaoran. She lifted her bracelet and took off the star key. She made it become a wand, twirled it around like a baton and took out two cards from her pocket. The Erase and The Create Cards.

"Sakura-chan now!!"

Sakura threw the two cards in the air and twirled the baton. Immediately her magic circle spread through out the corridor.

"Please, Erase, Create, lend me your power." She whispered as she struck the cards. "Under the jurisdiction of the Clow family, descendents, cards." 'Syaoran' stared at Sakura in shock as she continued to perform the sealing spell. "The seal of before is now erased." The erase card figure appeared in font of her. The figure flew to Syaoran, the seal placed on him before completely disappeared along with the card. Now the create card floated in front of her. "Create!" She shouted and the figure went to Syaoran. "A seal of purification is placed over your heart by a member and the Princess of the Clow family! Lock deep inside of the body and mind you have possessed." The circle started to move quickly. A pen appeared beside the create and a complex seal was described. The same seal appeared on Syaoran's chest and the card disappeared. "Create Seal of Clow!!" A tear slipped from her cheeks as the seal was placed on him. It melted into his chest.

"I hope this one is stronger than the last." Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran went limp in her arms. She staggered under the mans weight. Kurogane watched carefully as the seal was performed and the words that she had uttered. They all recognized the name Clow Reed.

"S-So do I." Sakura said lowering her arms. She stumbled backwards and suddenly Fai was behind her holding her up. She smiled. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." He replied returning a sweet smile.

"Ano…can you help me?" Tomoyo asked gesturing to Kurogane. He stiffly walked towards her keeping her at a distance.

"What is it?" She sweat-dropped. She suddenly had the urge to kick the man in the knees. Couldn't he see she needed help or was he just blind?! Her eye twitched in anger.

"I-I…" She suppressed a growl. "I need you to carry Syaoran-kun for me. You…" Fai looked up.

"Call me Fai."

"Fai-san please carry Sakura-chan, I'll lead you to their rooms." They both nodded and followed.

Tomoyo sighed as silence settled in. She knew nothing about these people or who they were. It felt uncomfortable not having someone familiar with her. She glanced back and her gaze fell on two familiar faces. But she knew they were not the same people. Then there were the other two who looked ready to fight at any second. It didn't really scare her it was just a bit troubling. She had to keep the children away from them until she was totally sure they meant no harm.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm Sakura's best friend." She glanced back and got no reaction.

"I'm Kurogane." She remembered his voice and the feeling to kick him came back.

"Sakura." Said a timid voice. Obviously the only girl among them.

"Syaoran." Said the younger man. By the sounds of it he was close to the girl. Tomoyo smiled, it was back to matchmaking!!!

"Ano…Daidouji-san?"

"Yes 'Syaoran'-san?" He seemed surprised that she had recognized him without looking back. He was a bit flustered as he stared straight ahead his eyes fixed on something the others couldn't see.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"I really don't know. But Yue-san says its something that is trying to get out of him. In the process trying to kill him as well." She stayed silent for a minute glancing back at Sakura to make sure she was asleep. This was a hard topic for her. "But I still don't understand."

She stopped at a door and slid it open. Tomoyo ordered them to put the two unconscious on the bed.

"You guys can stay here for tonight. I don't know where Syaoran-kun had thought to place you but this is the only empty room I know. Tomorrow we'll move you again. I need to go tell his sisters that we won't be attending dinner and that we have…unexpected guests."

"Daidouji-san are you coming back?" 'Sakura' asked coming a bit closer to the door. Tomoyo smiled.

"Not tonight. I have my own room and plus," She winked at 'Sakura' "Sakura-chan is not the only one who has a fiancee." Then she left not noticing the white flash behind her.

"Tomoyo Hime is very naughty in this world don't you think Kurogane?" Fai asked smirking at him. But he only snorted looking out the window.

'Sakura' glanced around noticing something missing. She looked at 'Syaoran', Fai, and Kurogane but did not find a thing misplaced. Then it clicked.

"Fai-san?" She asked still looking around nervously.

"Yes, what is it Princess?"

"Where's Moko-chan?"

At the same instant Tomoyo slid the door open. Mokona was on her shoulder looking sly.

"Oh! Moko-chan!!" She said in relief coming up to Tomoyo. Her eyes twitched again this time 'Sakura' hesitated to come near her.

"This little guy gave me a scare." She said handing Mokona to her, her eyes closed. 'Sakura' put Mokona on the floor giving him a stern look.

"Moko! Say sorry you shouldn't scare others like that." Mokona's ears slumped on his round head. He turned Tomoyo and bowed in apology.

"Sorry Daidouji-chan." Tomoyo smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again. We can't have you wandering freely about. Its not normal."

"Thank you." 'Sakura' said. They smiled at each other then Tomoyo left again.

"Looks like you and Tomoyo Hime get along well in this world as well." Fai said.

"That's right, you two met before in Piffle World."

'Sakura' turned and her eyes softened as she looked at 'Syaoran'. She would have thought he couldn't remember. It meant a lot to her that he did. That meant he remembered all the other things that had happened on their journey as well. Tears welled up in her eyes but she closed them and smiled at him.

"Hai."

_**With Tomoyo**_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

That little rabbit scared the wits out of me! It was so creepy. It just jumped out from behind me. It thought it was soooo funny. I swear I could have kick it till it reached the end of the hall. Wait no, that's so mean! But it's a good thing I didn't scream. That would have been bad.

"Tomoyo?" Someone called at the end of the hallway.

I turned around to see Eriol half running towards me. When he got near enough he gently seized my left arm and brought me closer to him. He embraced me and kissed the top of my head over and over again.

"Where have you been? I was worried." He murmured. I sighed, he must have gone looking for me in the playroom. I should have called him or something.

"I'm sorry Elli-" He shook his head cutting me off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. It's just me and my foolish fears." I lifted up my head and he was staring right down at me. I couldn't help but react by blushing and looking away slightly. How stupid and naïve can I be? This was so school girl type!! But I couldn't help it!!! It was a natural reaction on my side!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!! But I suddenly stopped by ranting when he took my chin and forced me to face him. Stupid Eriol and his boyish charms…more mannish now but….ugh…whatever.

"Elli your going to be late." I whispered trying hard not to make my voice shake with excitement. I failed miserably. He smiled, I knew that little sly smile of his. He was up to something.

"Whoa!!! Lovely Dovey!!" I heard Mokona. Then someone snorted. I refuse to make them ruin my moment with Eriol. Absolutely and totally refuse!!

"Did you hear that?" He asked glancing around. I grabbed his shirt and literally pulled back his attention to me. I frickin' refuse damn it!!!

"N-No.." My eye twitched. Why was it that the way I felt was almost totally denied in how I appeared on the outside? Ah well, the beauty of life. He chuckled.

"I guess it was my imagination." Yes! Yes! Yes!! Your imagination!! I love it!!

'_Mokona go away!! Far away!! Because I swear if you ruin this…!'_

"Tomoyo, I love you." He murmured lowering his body. I smiled completely lost in a daze.

"I love you too." Without anymore hesitation he kissed me.

"WHOO KISS!!"

'_I am going to kill him…'_

Eriol separated from me then pulled me behind him. I resisted the urge to growl and take my kiss back. I was far from finished!!!

"Who is it?!" He asked harshly. No one came out. It was when he took out a gun from his waist did I get scared. I sighed and stepped from behind him. Gently I took his hand making him lower that dreadful thing. Even after all that gang things had passed it was disturbing he still carried it around.

"Come out Moko-chan." I said glancing to my left. Unfortunately not only did Mokona come out but the rest of his little crew.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked relaxing his stance for a second. This gave me time to come in front of him. Making a barrier between the new comers and him. Still holding his head I smiled.

"Eriol…" He looked down at me then cautiously back up.

"Is something wrong love?" My smile became sheepish almost annoyed. I wanted my kiss for goodness sake!

"T-T-T…" Why do I get angry over trivial things? Maybe because I care about them!!! "These are o-our guests. They're travelers…"

'_Who will pay dearly if they don't get the hell out of here fast.'_

So how was it?!?! Did you like it? Please, Please review!! Think of this as my summer kick off gift!!! Now for the preview section!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

無声生命_**: Wolves Curse**_

"Tomoyo I need you to stay away from someone."

"Is it Kurogane?"

"Is that his name? Well yes him."

....................................................

"Get hurt? Elli I don't understand."

"It's alright you will soon. Let's go we are late for dinner.

* * *


	9. Meetings

_**Hi!!! Sorry I haven't been updating much. Laziness of summer, can you blame me? No wait you can. Well this is mostly an TxE chapter. I think its needed but I have started typing the rest of the chapters. Chapter nine is finished and I will be staring chapter ten tonight. Please enjoy and review!! Oh and thanks to all my great reviewers from last chapter! Y'all are great!!**_

_**

* * *

無声生命**__**: Wolves Curse**_

_**Meetings**_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Travelers." He repeated as if he couldn't believe what I had just told him. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, they sort off landed in our…er..dimension." He stayed silent for a second as he stared at them.

"Let's go, these two obviously need some time alone." Kurogane said. Eriol's eyes flickered towards him and suddenly I could feel shocks of tension filling the room.

"Eriol?" He looked back at me and tried to smile.

"Love they can't be seen until we have settled matters with the Elders."

"I know…"

"Can you take them back?" He said a bit harshly. I felt a small pain at the edges of my heart. It hurt for some reason. But I tired to cover up the hurt which I knew was showing in my eyes.

"Y-Yes." I replied my voice shaking a bit but he just smile at me.

'_Don't feel sad, love. I promise that when we are alone again I will finish what I started. Without any…'_ His eyes flickered up and I could tell he was looking at Kurogane. _'Distractions, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh I'm just a bit frustrated. Would you forgive me?'_ He looked back at me. His eyes sincere and loving. Though I knew he was more than just frustrated I decided to let that subject go for the time being.

So I smiled back at him and without noticing my heart jumped up to my throat it happiness.

'_I will and thank you, Eriol.'_ He nodded and turned his attention back to the travelers.

"_**My**_…" He said a bit possessively still staring at Kurogane. Both men began to glare at each other. What was wrong with him? "Fiancée will escort you back to your rooms. Some important matter have gone wrong and I think it better you stay hidden for a bit. Please don't come out unless you are told otherwise. We can do introductions later. I'm sorry that you had to pop up at a difficult and _**wrong**_ time." He said once again referring to Kurogane. We had to speak about this later.

"We can find out way back alone." Kurogane said glaring back at Eriol.

"I'm sure you can but this way is much safer." Then once again a glaring contest began. I knew I wasn't the only who sweat-dropped in that corridor.

"Eriol." I said firmly. If he ddin't get the hint to stop I had other more unpleasant methods. He was being uncharacteristically rude.

"Go."

"Ano, Daidouji-san." 'Sakura' said smiling a bit. "We can find out way back don't worry. Moko-chan can help us." I glanced at Mokona, suddenly I started to get hungry.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind coming with you." I actually did mind because if I went I knew I would either eat or strangle Mokona and I don't think that would be good. But she nodded and gave me a kind smile.

"We will be alright right Moko-chan?" Mokona popped out of Kurogane's hat.

"HEY YOU STEAMED PORK BUN, STOP HIDING IN MY CLOTHS!!" Kurogane shouted groping for the little thing. Mokona slipped to the floor and hid behind Fai.

"Kuro- woof-woof is scary!!" Fai and Mokona said. Kurogane twitched and his hand went to his sword. Fai started running with Mokona on his shoulder. They went down the corrdor. 'Syaoran' and 'Sakura' ran right behind them. I couldn't help but giggled. But I stopped as soon as I felt Eriol beside me. I coughed awkwardly trying to stifle my laughs.

"Why are you so tense Elli?" He gave me a dubious look and sighed.

"Tomoyo I need you to stay away from someone."

"Is it Kurogane?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Is that his name? Well yes him."

"What is it with you and him? You just meet so why are you so mean to him?" I finally said know thourghly annoyed with this. His eyes shone with worry but I ddin't understand what he was so worried about.

"I take it back you may do as you wish. But just please be careful around him. They are staying for a long time and I don't want you to get hurt." Unconsciously I lifted my hand to my forehead.

"G-Get hurt? Elli I don't understand."

"It's alright you will soon. Let's go we are late for dinner." I placed an arm around my waist pulling me along.

"I can be there?" He smiled.

"No and neither can Syaoran's sisters or mother." I looked at him in confusion.

"So why are you taking me?" He winked.

"It's time for things to change around here."

_**Dinner**_

I held onto Eriol's hand as if my life depended on it. I was scared, wait not scared, I was absolutely terrified.

"Calm down, love." Eriol said gripping my hand as we walked into an extravagant dinning area.

A long table was in the center and chairs lined the sides of it. A chandelier hung and the crystals shimmered on the wooden floor. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Sakura would have loved this. The only thing wrong was that five mysterious hooded figures sat in the first few chairs.

"Eriol who are they?" I asked my voice not above a whisper.

"The Elders." The first of the five stood up an aura of rage around him.

"This wench must leave! It is a dinner fit for men only." He shouted.

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted back my own anger spiked. "Take that back you masochistic jerk!" The man suddenly started coming towards me. Then I realized I should have kept my mouth shut but there was no way in heaven or hell that a man was going to be sexist with me. I am so not the woman to do that crap with.

"Hold your peace Elder." He stopped and I could feel the glare he gave him.

Eriol tugged me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed it in. I smiled at him. He stroked my hair and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back." He nodded and looked back at the Elders. With a murderous glare at them he swiftly walked out of the room.

"I want to know what Clow is thinking!" Bellowed the second elder.

"Patients, he will soon make his plan known. Clow is unpredictable." I was getting annoyed with them calling Eriol, Clow.

"Clow has always-" I finally got fed up.

"His name is Eriol!! Hiragizawa Eriol! Not Clow he's only the reincarnation not him!!" They stared at me, well I think they did I could feel their eyes on me.

"Are you in denial women?" I frowned.

"No I am not. Stop talking about him like he was Clow Reed." I stated angrily.

"Are you afraid?" The first Elder asked coming towards me. He reached out to touch my face and I flinched away. He looked like the freaking grim reaper. "Afraid of your lover not being who he says he is. Him lying to you all these years."

What was happening to me? I was suddenly really scared that was the truth. My heart started to race and tears pricked my eyes. My head was getting clouded. It was like everything logical just stopped being logical. A black thick curtain had just been pulled over me. I was about to go into a hysteria.

"No." I said sternly with my teeth clenched..

"You are afraid." Somehow I could see the smirk under his hood.

"No!" I said once again. He was about to tell me something else when I heard the door slide open.

"Well gentlemen I hop-" Eriol stopped mid word.

I knew he could feel something wrong with me. His foot steps were quick and heavy as he came behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently. That was all the touch needed between us for me to know he wanted to hold me in his arms and calm me down just like I wanted to melt and be comforted in them.

"Is something wrong love?" He asked but I just shook my head.

"No, everything is fine." I reassured him. There was no way any of those Elders would get the satisfaction of unnerving me. When I glanced up the worry that showed in his body language was present in his eyes.

'_We will talk later, I promise.'_ I nodded then he turned away and I looked down at my empty plate strangely ashamed of hiding more than needed to be from him.

I wasn't afraid. I can't be over something so foolish as that. Eriol was Eriol and nothing could change my mind. Nothing except Eriol himself. Oh, great now I'm talking like I'm crazy.

"As I was saying I have invited Syaoran's sisters." The four older women all sat down to the left of me. "And of course…"

A beautiful Chinese woman sat down at the head of the table. Her face was pale but fixed to perfection. Her lips were slim and a rose red. She had her hair pulled up in a neat pony tail held at the center of her head. Chinese garments of royalty and prestige adorned her body. She was slim and her face showed no emotion but of plain and utter strictness. Beautiful yet frightening, that is an interesting combination.

"Syaoran's mother, Li Yelen." She smiled and nodded to Eriol.

"Thank you Clow." He shook his head to my relief.

"With all due respect Li-sama my name is Hiragizawa Eriol."

"My apologies Eriol-san." Her eyes came upon me and all I could do was smile a bit awkwardly.

"And who is this?" I couldn't find my voice still shaken by the women's beauty. Eriol took my hand and helped me stand up.

"This is my fiancée, Daidouji Tomoyo." The woman's eyes widened slightly and her smile became more warm and inviting.

"A wife." She said. I blushed and tried not to look at the amused twinkle that had lit in her eyes.

"Fiancée." I corrected quietly.

"A fiancée and a fine one at that. You are so beautiful and I see very capable." I could feel my blush darken. But Eriol squeezed my hand smiling proudly. "My youngest daughter ling loves the toys you mother creates. She is completely taken by them." I sat back down and Eriol still smiling like a fool did the same.

"Thank you Li-sama. My mother will be happy to hear that."

"Sorry to interrupt this…heart warming conversation but I want to know what six blasted women are doing seated at _**our**_ dinner." The last Elder spoke. My blood began to boil as he referred to us as inferior beings. I was about to say something but Eriol beat me to it.

"Yes, about that." He dead-panned. I suddenly had the urge to laugh. "This Clan has fallen into a sickening state. Clow did not want it to be like this but sadly it is. I cam to make a few adjustments." He looked everyone of the Elders in the eyes.

"ADJUSTMENTS!? WHO-" It was the third. Apparently this one had a very short fuse.

"I _**know**_ who I am. It is you who do not know your place!" Eriol retorted in a deathly silent tone while picking up his butter knife. He was livid and with a knife in his hands I knew how terrifying he could be. The third Elder grumbled but stayed quite.

"Eriol calm down." I whispered. He look at me and I knew he could sense my fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm scaring you aren't I?" I didn't answer him. Instead I put all my emotions through my eyes so he could feel it. "I see, I'm sorry." He squeezed my hand gently and I smiled. I was at least satisfied that he stopped holding that knife. "Yes, adjustments but I will not make all of them. Most of them will be made by someone who was close to the former leader of the Clan. Li Yelen from now on will have full authority over this clan."

I stared at Eriol in disbelief then my eyes settled on Yelen. She was staring at Eriol too. Her eyes wider than I thought they could go.

"You have no authority!" It was the third again.

"Actually I do. Clow Reed was in charge of this Clan and as his reincarnation so am I. What Yelen says is final as well as her children when they consult and get permission of her." Then Yelen broke into a smile.

"Well then as my first order of business. All of you Elders are stripped from your titles. There will no longer be a counsel of you." They stayed quite. "But you shall be treated as distant family. Your titles are gone but I am not allowing your honor to fade. You will become teachers of the servants."

She was very merciful to them though I imagine they must have done horrible things to her family. We all are and a feel of victory surrounded us. After we are everyone was excuse from the table to go about our business. When me and Eriol got to our room we didn't say a word to each other. We just got ready to go to bed. When I finished my shower I put on my purple silk night gown. It was my favorite because one Eriol had given it to me for my birthday and two, because purple was my favorite color. The gown was not transparent just a solid lilac color. It had frills on the hems and a bow a the center of my back. Everything on the gown was perfect for me! With two laces of purple I put two pigtails in my hair like I usually did. When I finished and came to the room Eriol was seated on my side and a smile was on his lips. He patted the empty space beside him. I was actually hoping he would be asleep.

"Come love, I promised you we would have a chance to speak." I huffed and sat beside him sitting cross legged.

"Stop talking so formally Elli." He chuckled.

"Is that what you're so scared about, me speaking formally?"

"Well no not really but-" Then I realized I had just fallen into his trap. The little weasel! "Elli you tricked me!!"

"Would you've told me otherwise?" I looked down at the wooden floor.

"No." I whispered softly. "But its not important! Its stupid so you don't have to worry." Said trying to get under the covers. I was successful but the only set back was that Eriol was under with me. He turned me around holding my torso firmly so I couldn't escape. I knew him better than that, He would never let this topic go because it concerned my unhappiness.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered into my ear. The way we were positioned we could stare at each other for hours but I refused to look at him. "Your fears are not stupid to me, you know that. Please, love." He sounded so desperate. It almost broke my heart.

"Its not important." I repeated trying hard not to let the feel of his muscled arms so close to my chest distract me.

"Then why are you hiding it?" I sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you."

He waited patiently while I tried to gather my words to tell him this stupid fear that had grown remarkably inside of me. It didn't help one bit that he stoked my hair and kissed my nose telling me everything would be alright. I also caught him saying something about not wanting to sleep tonight but I dismissed that completely from my thoughts.

"I-Its just…everyone is always referring to you as Clow. Always saying you're Clow, Clow this, Clow that…its just so frustrating!!"

"Go on." He whispered huskily in my ear. I could feel his lips grazing them. I shivered.

"Then recently this stupid notion come into my mind…'Maybe he is Clow…m-maybe…'"

"Maybe Clow won't love you as I do." That same confusion came to me, accompanied this time with a pain in my chest.

"I know its foolish but I…"

_**Eriol's POV**_

My heart clenched as tears began to slowly streak her beautiful pale cheeks. Even under the covers I could see her so clearly but it hurt to do so. It hurt because of the state of doubt and fear she was in. A state that had never came upon her since we had defeated Hu Keiichi. I, myself was scared because she was so saddened. I never liked to even see a trace of that emotion in her amethyst orbs. Yet they were there and it felt like I could do nothing to heal the wounds that had now opened.

"I-It's stupid…" She repeated to herself. My heart became as saddened as she was. Did she doubt my love for her this much?

"Love…" She met my eyes and I held her closer on reflex.

"I'm s-sorry Elli, this is so stupid of me! I know who you are and I know you love me! I shouldn't be doubting you like this." I stroked her hair gently.

"If you're so sure they why are you so afraid?" It wasn't making much sense to me. Never had she voice such concerns to me in the past. I know she would have just to get it out there and not make any fights come in the future. But I couldn't understand how or rather when this fear had originated.

"That's what I don't understand! I was fine. Those damned Elders kept calling you Clow and that set me off! I told them your name was Eriol when the first of the Elders started putting it in my head that I was afraid. But I never was, not like this, never like this." My eyes winded in realization. It was so obvious!

"Tomoyo, who was it that began to say you were afraid?" She sniffed, her hands clenching my shirt.

"The first Elder."

At first I smiled but that soon became a scowl. They played with her mind! He played with her mind! So help me I would kill him if I ever got that chance. The first Elder worse than bitter towards Clow Reed than any of them. It made sense that he would target his reincarnations fiancée. But he had gone too far. If he wanted to make me miserable he had done a terrible job. Now I am livid. If he ever came towards me in broad daylight it will be the last anyone sees of him.

The first Elder of course is the oldest and most experienced. He had an unusual power that instilled fear in his opponents heart in a matter of seconds. He looked through their minds to uncover hidden secrets, dormant fears that would never really surface. But he made them surface and it caused his victim to go into a frenzy trying to figure out the pain and fear they felt. That same fear would incase his opponents heart and slowly but painfully kill them. He had tried to kill someone dear to me. This would not go unpunished. But for the sake of Tomoyo I smiled and made it seem that everything was okay. It soon would be.

"You were never afraid." I whispered pulling her away at arms length. She looked up at me her amethyst eyes wide.

"W-What do you mean?" I whipped away a tear that was beginning to form at the edge of her eye. My smile never wavering.

"The first Elder has a special ability. He can locate a dormant worry inside of you and slowly make it your worse fear." Purposefully I left out the part of being suffocated by your own heart.

"He manipulated me?" I nodded. Her face beamed into a smile.

"Yes and because you are not strong in attack or defensive magic you would have never noticed. The cure for it is to make it known and accept it. This way the worry become dormant again."

"So I'm not afraid!?" She asked pressing close to me. I smelled her hair. She pushed up top me rubbing her nose on my pulse. This women would kill me.

"No love, you never were."

"Thank you Elli!! Thank you!" I laughed momentarily forgetting the hatred building inside of me.

"You scared me for a minute but now I just have to you keep away from them." I said tugging off the ribbon on her back.

"Its alright." She whispered close to my ear. Was she trying to seduce me? Damn it, it was working. I wondered if she was talking about the Elders. "Everything will be alright." I tugged off the sleeve of her gown kissing her pale skin.

"Yes it will be, in both cases."


	10. Truth Confessions

_**Hi!! Like I promised I finally updated my two stories!! This one and Bridge of Lakes. If I can keep this up I'll try to upload Moon Sight too!! The story has become very popular but I need to make a few changes to the manuscript and do some research. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!! Love y'all!!

* * *

**_

無声生命:

_**Wolves Curse**_

_**Truth Confrontations**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura's eyes finally opened. She sat up in her bed and scanned her surroundings. One person was in a corner their hands on their knees. Another person was by her bed holding something that looked like a rabbit. Then she remembered the unexpected travelers from another dimension. She almost screamed but held her breath. She wasn't exactly used to sharing a room with mostly men. Someone on the other side of the bed moved. She looked down and smiled when she found her fiancée fast asleep.

"Syaoran." She whispered caressing his cheek gently. A small smile came to his face as he laid his head on her hand.

'_You're awake.' _Sakura turned and faced her mirror seer. She smiled but smiling was not what she wanted to do at that point in time. She had business to settle with her seer.

"Yeah…we need to speak Ying Fa." Ying Fa gave her an uneasy look.

'_Can this wait until morning?´_ She asked warily.

"No." Sakura said sternly. Ying Fa sighed and nodded.

Carefully, Sakura got out of the bed through the front of it. Something had seemed odd about the way the travelers were sleeping. She was making her way to the backyard, every room was connected to the backyard, when she suddenly stopped. She turned her head and glared at each one of them. They did not call her the most powerful magician in this world for nothing.

"Don't listen to me or follow. This is a private conversation and I would like it to stay that way." Then she walked out reminding herself to use that tone of voice whenever she was deadly serious about something.

Three of the men in the room chuckled their eyes opening. They all made eye contact and Fai shook his head fixing the bed.

"How did she know?" 'Syaoran' asked an amused smile still on his features.

"Dunno." Fai responded making himself comfortable at the side of the bed again. He glanced at the "sleeping" boy. "She never said you couldn't listen." He whispered then put his head on the sheets.

"Hmph." Kurogane said. The all of them but one closed their eyes. This time actually falling asleep. The conversation was of no interest to them.

_**Outside**_

Sakura sat down on the wooden elevated floor. She allowed her feet to dangle at the edge. Her head titled up to the darkened sky. Stars twinkled and the full moon shined like the sun. Ying Fa leaned on the post that held up the roof. Her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She stared at Sakura in worry and a little guilt.

'_Are you angry with me?'_ Sakura shook her head.

"No."

'_You should be.´_

"I know."

There was a moment of silence between them. Sakura looked at Ying Fa a sad emotion present in her emerald eyes. Ying Fa wanted to look away but couldn't. Her guilt was slowly becoming shame. She could have trusted her own self, but at the same time she couldn't have told her the whole truth back then. But now was different, she had to say.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ying Fa didn't say anything. "You know what's wrong with Syaoran! Why would you lie to me?! Your me for goodness grace!!!" She demanded. Ying Fa turned her head looking up at the unusually bright moon.

'_Do you know why a mother is always near her children?'_ She asked. Sakura nodded an old pain surfacing.

"To protect them from the world."

'_What else?'_ Sakura thought for a moment.

"To protect them from the truth of the world, for their innocence." Ying Fa nodded.

'_That is correct.'_ Sakura was beginning to get angry with her.

"That doesn't explain why you lied!"

'_Like a mother, he loves you and wants to protect you from the truth. He doesn't think of you like a child but he does not want anymore of your innocence to be taken from you.'_

"The truth?" Ying Fa nodded again. Her expression sad as she continued to look at the bright moon.

'_I can tell you no more.'_

"But-" The door behind them slid open. Ying Fa did not seem surprised. She had known he had been listening for a while. Aside from Sakura, he was the only one who could hear and see her.

"Its alright, Ying Fa." Sakura turned to the door.

"Syaoran!" Ying Fa looked at him then back to the sky.

'_I will leave, no longer is my presence needed.' _Then slowly she faded until she had completely vanished. Sakura watched then turned her attention back to Syaoran.

"Are you ok? Do you feel better?" Sakura asked in concern. He nodded. She helped him sit down. He winced a bit rubbing his chest.

"I'm fine. What I want to know is if _**your **_alright?" She nodded as well then silence settled between them. Sakura bit her lip then she opening her mouth. But closed it again like a blow fish. Syaoran placed a hand on top of her own. He squeezed it gently. She turned it up and did the same. "It's alright blossom."

"Why do I keep sealing something inside of you?! What is it?" She paused her voice lower than a whisper. Tears welled up in her eyes. Everyone was keeping things from her. But she couldn't take not knowing. "What are you hiding from me Syao?" He pulled her close and laid her head down on his lap. Gently her stroked her arms. Goosebumps appeared where his hands had just left.

"Sakura, Blossom…I'm cursed." She instantly sat up.

"What?!" She asked. Her mind did not register what he had just announced.

"I'm cursed, ever since I was born." He started. With a sigh her continued. She had to know sooner or later. He wanted to be the one to tell her of their fate. "Every heir to the Clan has been cursed." Her hands trembled.

"W-With what?" She whispered closing her eyes. She had to be strong.

"Another spirit. It's a Wolves Curse or so I have been told. Whenever a new heir is born a mark is engraved on his back by the Elders. The mark is a black wolf with red eyes. It changes color whenever the other spirit is loose." She shook her head, cupping her eyes with her hand.

"I don't understand." He chuckled bitterly.

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Stop joking around! This isn't funny!"

"Your right." Sakura looked up at him and was startled by the color of his eyes. They were pitch black.

"S-Syaoran?" He glanced at her and she cringed away. She remembered those eyes all to well.

"My eyes are black aren't they?" He said closing them. "Are you afraid?" He asked pulling her back to him. This time he laid her head on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know." His arm slid to her waist. He hoisted her to his lap and stoked her arms again. "Explain it to me. Please?"

"It started centuries before I was even born. A war had broken out between two magical clans fighting for Clow magic Cards. The world was going to hell. My ancestor grandfather said he would do anything to stop the war and save his small world from destruction…"

_**Centuries Ago**_

_**Country of Clow**_

"Brother…" Whispered a young man holding the hand of his dying relative. The man had long chocolate hair tied into a pony tail. His eyes the color of amber with a tint of gold His tears fell on the dying mans face.

"Stop this Xiao." The man coughed up the remainder of his blood. "This war must end or the world will perish."

Before he could collect his thoughts the hand of his brother went limp in his own. A cry of disappear ripped up his already sore throat. The battle that raged around him was unbearable. Heads flew off along with other body parts. Some unknown part of the body lay under his feet, wet and disgusting. The guts of a man. Xiao picked up his brother and got away from the ragging battle.

He did not know how many hours had passed since he began to walk. But that was the memory that stayed in his mind. The death of his brother, the passing of another life that was wasted in a meaningless war over Cards. Those Cards were rightfully his clans. Clow was the father of his family. But because of greedy men, his Cards were being thought of a mean of destruction.

He needed to find that damned Princess and stop everything. She could not know of the injustice that was going on in lands afar. He hated her with all of his might. Because of her false claim his brother was dead. But his brother had one last wish and he would fulfill it. To stop this bloodlust and destroy those blasted cards.

Wind whipped around him. Along with it the smell of sand. He knew this feeling well. He had finally made it to the capital of Clow. How many days or months had passed? He found all this time sense meaningless when the world was on the verge of perishing. The sandy region proved hard to cross without falling and getting sand in your mouth. But he had more important concerns than that. So he pressed on, in hope of reaching the castle before sundown. But he had no such luck.

The biting night wind wiped at him like a wipe. He had no tent or a means of shelter. All he had was his magic, but he needed his energy. With clenched teeth, he laid in the sand. Before midnight he was just a mound of sand. Morning came quickly. He shook off the sand thankful for the warmth it had provided. Without even shaking off the remaining sand he walked on. His hood low on his head as he continued his journey.

Xiao reached the castle before midday. Though some villagers tried to give him trouble he was able to reach the palace safely. He thought it strange that the guards let him through without complaint but he did not question it. He was not about to push his luck. He was escorted directly the Throne Room not even given a chance to explain why he was there. The maid bowed to him and gently pushed him inside of the Throne Room.

In front of him stood the one person he had come to hate more than the war itself. But his hatred slowly dissolved as he saw the sadness in her sea green eyes. Her hair was a bit darker than his and her face was smoother with the occasional wrinkle. She bowed to him. Her long hair swaying a bit to the side.

"I have been expecting you, Xiao." She whispered her voice trembling. He feared she would cry.

"Your majesty." He said respectfully bowing down on one knee. She put a hand to his shoulder.

"Please do not bow to me. The war is my fault and I know what it has done to you. But I can not do as you will request. It is impossible."

"You must Princess! I trust you know what has happened!" She nodded.

"Not only do I know, but I have seen through my dreams. The solution is just as sacrificing as the war."

"I beg of you! Stop this before more die! Destroy those cards!!" She shook her head. He turned up his eyes to her. The pain in them made her choke on her tears.

"I'm sorry Xiao, but if I destroy the cards, I will die. They are linked to my life. My father thought this was the best way to have them close. I am not afraid of death. But I have seen what will happen in the future. I will not live and neither will this country."

"Your name?" He asked finally standing. She smiled whipping dust off his face.

"Takiko." She whispered. "Takiko Kinomoto."

With that he left. He did not have the heart to kill that women, that young girl. He believed her when she said she had seen what has happened. Her late father was the most powerful magician, it was natural for her power to go this far. But he didn't give up on trying to convince her. Every night he slept by her door. Every day he came with the same plea. But somehow their conversations veered off into more intimate things. Like their lives and dreams. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love but it was already too late. He had seen the love in her eyes since the day they met, it was unavoidable.

"Takiko, please." He pleaded one night. They were in the front of the palace staring up at the moon. The princess was in his arms her head on his shoulder. Tears streaked her cheeks as he asked once again.

"Do you want me to die Xiao?" She a asked her voice firm.

"No, but the war. We cannot ignore it any longer. Our love will be meaningless if there is no world in which we can love each other in."

Takiko stood gently untangling herself from his arms. For a moment she stood alone staring up at the moon but Xiao joined her. He was about to embrace her but she turned and stepped back. She reached into her kimono and brought out a sharpened knife. Xiao stepped back surprised by the blade. But she held it to him and bowed her head.

"Take it Xiao. Kill me so this will end. I feel horrible for what I said to you those two years ago. But I cannot avoid my fate. My visions of this world have become multiple. Most have this world in peace because of my death. So please, kill me and allow everyone's misery to end. I cannot save my life and allow a whole Kingdom to die."

Xiao slapped the blade out of her hands. It flew and landed on the grass. Takiko looked up surprised but had not time to react. She was pulled into his arms. His lips on her shoulder blade and her body pressed close to his. He kissed her until he reached her lips. A moment later their kiss was beginning to escalate and they were pressed against each other in an improper manor.

"Xiao, you just begged me to kill myself! I don't u-understand." She murmured as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I was not referring to killing you Takiko. I will find a way to make you live and those cards die. But for know lie with me and become my wife." If he couldn't kill her before he certainly could not do it now.

The years passed and the war became unbearable. Xiao searched for a way, anyway to destroy the cards. But he found none. He returned to the palace with more disappointment each and everyday. But he never told his wife. She was trying to keep herself together with the unborn child growing inside of her. The Kingdom had recognized him as king but that meant nothing to him if he couldn't save the one he loved most and his child. One day at he returned home to already find his wife sound asleep curled around her swollen belly. He smiled and brushed back strands of her hair that stuck to her sweaty face. Their child was dew soon. Just a few more weeks. But he had to find a way to save them by then. From what he already researched if an heir is born to the Cards the link is extended to them. But if the cards are destroyed both the child and mother would both perish.

He went outside to the balcony. The cold night air once again stung his face like all those many years ago. Tears fell from his eyes. He was so frustrated and scared that he would lose the family he was forming. It ate at his heart when he thought that they would die and leave him. He couldn't allow that to happen but he also couldn't allow this war to go on. A rift in the air in front of him began to open. Surprised Xiao jumped back and put himself into an attacking position. A man with a heavy cloak was before him. One eye glass at his left eye and an evil grin.

"There is a way to save your family." He said his voice deep and sure. Xiao got out of his stance. He was desperate for any solution. No matter if it was from a stranger in the air. Magic was common in the Kingdom and he would not anymore time.

"Tell me." Xiao said gripping the railing. The man grinned even wider.

"I can save your wife and your daughter. But in return you must do something for me." Xiao nodded.

"I'll do anything just don't let them die." He had known it was a girl for a long while. He used his magic to cheat though if Tokiko found out she would hurt him. Pregnant women were strangely strong and vicious.

"Very well then, by tomorrow noon the cards will be destroyed and I will return to you."

The rift closed and the man vanished along with it. Xiao exhaled gently and smiled. They were saved! After all this searching they were saved!! He no longer needed to fear for their lives. No longer did his heart need to be sad. So with a merry mood he went to sleep. Kissing both his wife and the swollen stomach in which she carried their daughter.

The next day Takiko was still in bed at noon. The maids were taking care of her since the time of delivery was drawing near. All political things had come to a stop and the war seemed unimportant to everyone in the castle. Xiao went inside to visit them. He took his wife's hand and caressed her stomach.

"Are you finished searching?" She asked weakly. "Did you find a way?" He nodded and smiled.

"Do not worry, my love. Please just concentrate on delivering a healthy baby to me." Takiko hit his head. He rubbed the center of it and winced. He would never get her pregnant again. He swore to it.

"Forget the baby for a second! I need to know if we will live together…as a family, all three of us."

"We will." He said choosing his words carefully.

The clock chimed. It was noon. His smile grew finally knowing that the cards were gone. But his wife's hand suddenly went cold. She coughed blood and she became sweaty. Xiao called to her but she couldn't focus on him.

"T-The Cards…" She murmured. "They're gone…" Xiao's eyes widened as his wife coughed more and more. The rest of her body became cold and her eyes glazed with pain.

"No…NO!!!" He shouted standing. He sat down on the bed holding his family to him. "No, Takiko…Ying Fa…no…" Takiko laughed.

"I-I knew you cheated…" Their tears began to mix together as blood travelled to her belly. It pooled on her silk night gown. "We love you Xiao…me and my little Ying…."

"Takiko, don't leave me. Please, my love, Ying Fa you either. Everything will be alright…everything will…"

"Xia-" her body went limp in his arms.

"TAKIKO!! YING FA!!!" But he knew they couldn't hear him. His girls were gone, they were gone. And it was all his fault.

A rift open in the center of the room opened. The man appeared again. Xiao laid his wife's body down and put a sheet over her beautiful face. Then he grabbed his sword and charged at the man. But a force field protected him. Xiao was sent flying to the wall. The man laughed.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain do not worry. But I did not destroy the cards. They are simply locked away with me. It used up their life magic and so they have died. But our agreement is still valid. You will carry another soul in you. This soul will destroy the body of every firstborn you create. That soul will search for the unborn child's own soul along with her mothers. When it is found, because they are one, it will be given to me and your descendent will die."

A tattoo marking appeared on Xiao's back and the rift closed. Xiao stayed there his eyes on the sheet. Tears flowed down his cheeks. What a fool he had been. To think that he killed his wife and daughter. Now he would die with them, in that room. A small light glowed beside him. When he looked his wife and child sat beside him smiling. Ying Fa was beautiful, she looked like her mother. Her hair was lighter than his and his eyes the color of her mothers but darker. They were emerald and she held a key in her hands.

"We do love you daddy." She said and they disappeared from his life again only leaving him with their words.

'_We love you.' '_ _We do love you daddy!!'_

_**Present**_

Sakura was in tears as he finished his story. It was so sad that her own heart couldn't take it. It was because she knew who she was. She knew their fate, no longer was she naïve but she had rather be. She gasped trying to contain herself as she finally realized what the hell had been happening. They were being hunted.

"I-I'm Princess Clow a-and y-your…" Syaoran held her close.

"I'm Xiao, the container of another spirit."

"No!! You're going to die and I am going to be taken to that horrible man!!" Syaoran nodded finally able to accept his fate. Now that she understood he thought he could die peacefully. "NO!! You can't die!! There has to be another way for Zenaku to get out." Yes, she had finally pieced together the puzzle.

"The only way to stop all this is to kill me."

"NO!!" She began to shake. "I won't lose you."

"We don't have a choice but to be separated Sakura."

"I'll find a way. I won't let you die!" He did not answer. "I _**will **_save you."


	11. Accepted

_**Sorry about any spelling and grammar errors in advanced. I finished this like a week ago, I hope you like it. I had a burst of inspiration with a song I was listening to which helped me finished this chapter. God bless the souls of the Japanese, they're so awesome. Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

**_

無声生命

_**Wolves Curse**_

_**Accepted**_

_**Normal POV**_

As the sun rose again to greet a new day its rays of light set upon two sleeping beings. A man who was very handsome had chocolate hair and his arms were wrapped around a women. That some women had light honey brown hair. Her hands were loosely wrapped around his torso. Her head laid upon his rising and falling chest.

"Kawaii." A small voice whispered, very hyper for it being dawn. The figure crept closer to the bed. It placed an alarm clock near the women's ear. Then she began to count down as the second hand went up. "5…4…3…2…1" The ear screeching ring of the alarm went off and the women jumped right out of the man's arms.

"HOE!!!" Sakura shouted waking up with a start. Tomoyo went into a giggling fit. With all the commotion their guests came out to the backyard. Where the two women were staring each other down. One in anger the other in fright.

"What's with all the noise this early in the morning?" Kurogane asked with an angry expression as always. Fai just laughed.

Syaoran came next to them with a shirt and some pants. He leaned on the back door with a smile. He shook his head as Tomoyo tried to get away but couldn't

"She really should know better. Sakura can be one mean women when it comes to being woken up before time." He said. The others looked at him in confusion but he just told them to continue to watch what was about to go down.

"DAIDOUJI TOMOYO!!" Sakura shrieked in annoyance ready to pounce on her like a jaguar.

"Sakura-chan calm down." Tomoyo said backing away and giggling nervously.

"I am going to kill you, ya little…" Tomoyo turned half way.

"Sakura let's not fight, ok?" Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, she was dead!! Tomoyo made a mental note not use the alarm clock method again. That is if she appreciated having her head on her body. Syaoran finally had enough and stepped down to help Tomoyo, though she deserved it. He stepped in front of Tomoyo with a nonchalant expression.

"Oi, Blossom…" Her murderous glare turned to him.

"WHAT!?!" She snapped obviously still pissed. Syaoran smirked and with two easy strides stood in front of her. All signs of anger disappeared. He held her firmly against him by her torso his lips inches from hers.

"What was that?" He whispered, his lips moved gently on her own. A blush crept up the back of her neck soon reaching her cheeks.

"I-I..umm…" Fai whistled.

"Whao, he's a quick one."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pried his arms from around her friends.

"Syaoran-kun!! I need Saku up and running with a rational vocabulary."

"You are ruining my fun Daidouji. Maybe I should have let Sakura hurt you." Tomoyo glared at him.

"Watch it Li. I can take perfectly good care of myself, thank you." She said indignantly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." Tomoyo chose to ignore him and went up to their guests. She scanned for the other 'Sakura' but decided she was a heavy sleeper since she wasn't awoken by all the commotion.

"You guys too! Yelen wants to meet all of us!" Syaoran stared at her in shock.

"Did you just say my _**mother**_ wants to meet them?!" He exclaimed still not able to register the information. Why in the world would his mother want to meet anyone but Sakura?!

"Yep!" Tomoyo said nodding. "First she wants to see you and Sakura-chan, she wants to be sure about approving the engagement." Sakura gave her a doubtful look.

"But the Elders…" She said. Tomoyo gave her a bright smile.

"They're all gone." She said like a child finishing their lollipop. "Eriol completely discontinued the board and they have no authority or power over this clan." She turned back to Syaoran who was going back into his state of shock.

"Y-You mean.." He stammered becoming strangely inarticulate.

"You are no longer under their control." Tomoyo finished with a wide smile. "NOW COME ON!!" She shouted grabbing him and his fiancée. "I have to get you two ready. Everything is going in a specific order. Yelen allowed me to organize the meetings!"

Tomoyo took out a notebook from the messenger bag she had on. It was a lilac color with a big lacy bow in the center of it. Laces were sewn into the edges of the strap and the initials TH were in blue in the center of the bow.

"TH?" Sakura said a cute little smirk on her delicate lips. "Tomoyo Hiragizawa, so soon?"

Tomoyo blushed happily and winked. "Yup! My mother called and Elli gave me this before we came." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Things are getting a bit 'heated' between you two this early ya' know." Tomoyo's blush turned scarlet red.

"No!! Sakura not that way!!" Tomoyo shoved her and she laughed.

"Are you sure, because-"

"Unless you want a frilly dress with large bows in rainbow colors I suggest you shut your trap!!" Tomoyo said giving Sakura an ultimatum. Sakura hid behind Syaoran supposedly shaking in fear.

"I'll be good." She replied not having any hesitation.

"Alright," She looked over the group for a second then looked down at her notebook. "This will go in order. After I dress Sakura and Syaoran they will go to the dining room for breakfast with Yelen. The rest of us will eat in the second dining room. Then 'Sakura' and Fai will meet her in the garden for lunch. Afterwards, 'Syaoran' and Kurogane in the garden then it will be Elli and I and after that we will all have dinner in the main dining room. But depending how well the first meeting goes all of this will be postponed until further notice." Tomoyo informed checking off thins and writing others down. She glanced up at them every once in a while during the explanation. When she was done she closed the notebook and stuffed it in her messenger bag.

"What do you mean by depending how the first meeting goes?" Sakura asked coming from behind Syaoran. Tomoyo winked.

"You'll see."

Tomoyo ordered Sakura and Syaoran in her room. They went without much persistence. She told the rest of the group to wait in their respective rooms. When the group was completely dispersed she went into her room where her first projects were waiting. Syaoran sat at the desk while Sakura was on the bed looking out the window. She went to the bed and hung up the black bag on the canopy of the bed. She unzipped it and turned to Syaoran.

"This will be yours to wear for the meeting." She gave it to him. "I picked it out of your closet and did some modifications, nothing too major though." His eye twitched as he took his outfit. No major modifications is foot, this didn't even look like it was his.

"You went through my closet." He said giving her an annoyed looked. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that, don't be surprised when you find lots of things missing." This time he shot her a glare.

"You have got to be kidding." He muttered sitting back down on his chair. Sakura giggled for a moment but stopped when he turned the murderous glare on her. Then for a moment his gaze slipped to her chest. She blushed when his eyes filled with lust. When he looked back up at her he held a smirk on his lips. She looked away. Tomoyo was busy digging in her luggage to notice the little exchange.

"Her Sakura-chan." She said finally turning back to them. She stopped for a moment when she felt the warm air around her turn hot and almost sweaty. She smiled, she knew this atmosphere quite well from last night. "Put this on the bed." She handed the bag to Sakura. Clumsily, Sakura held it and laid it on the bed, she was carful on how she moved. She knew Syaoran was watching her, she felt it. She went to Syaoran. "Out, I need Sakura to dress." He didn't move. Sakura came to her and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Moyo can we have a minute." Tomoyo eyed her, analyzing her features. She was excited and more than a bit anxious. Tomoyo gave her a nod. She looked at Syaoran and noticed he still hadn't taken his eyes off of Sakura.

"Sure. But be quick about it." She said feeling uneasy. "We have a tight schedule." They nodded. For once Syaoran glanced at her and smile. He assured her there was nothing to worry about; he wasn't going to eat her. She left.

The second she was out the door he stood up so quick it scared Sakura. He put the bag on the desk and laid her down on the bed. She lay under him her hands pinned in his, playfully she lightly kicked his side. When he grabbed her leg she twisted away and he fell on the sheets. She crawled under them and he went after her. They play fought under the covers until they were so tangled they couldn't go anymore. Sakura giggled beside him as he laid there looking confused.

"Did you know that your mother wanted to meet me?" She asked still giggling a bit. Syaoran turned on his side and shook his head. He lifted a strand of her hair with a finger coming closer to her. His eyes grew sad and remorseful.

"With everything that happened yesterday I…" There was a loud knock on the door. Syaoran groaned.

"Are you two done yet?!"

"NO!!" They shouted together.

"Alright, alright, goodness." She mumbled. They heard her steps fade down the corridor.

Sakura laughed again while Syaoran tried to get up. She tried to do the same but this ended up in a disaster. She threw herself back down on the bed making him become unbalanced. But he was already on top of her, this resulted in an intimate position. His hand was right near her most intimate part; his arm grazed it while he tried to get on all fours. His head was in between her breasts and all he wanted to do was stay there. Her heart started to race in her chest his hand cupped her down south. She let out a low moan and a blush stained her cheeks. He himself let out a slight muffled moan between her breasts. He ran his hot tongue down her left breast that was covered with fabric but the moisture soaked through and she arched another moan escaping her. He gently rubbed her underneath and she began to move with him. Then he came over her completely his hardness now rubbing on her opening.

"S-Syaoran…" She bit her lip then looked back up at him. He smiled warmly and took her chin in his heated hand. He placed a soft kiss on her lips making it last longer than intended.

"Why do you hesitate so much when you're around me, Blossom? I'm your fiancee, anything you want from me I will give it to you." She reached around him and pulled him down; his whole body covered her own now. Her labored breathing warmed his left ear making him lust for her even more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them.

"I want you." She whispered. "I don't want to lose you."He remained silent for a moment.

"Sakura I-"

"I don't care what you believe will happen to us. I won't lose you, I won't. I promise you that."

Syaoran's eyes filled with tears. But he wouldn't let them fall. Instead he held her as close to his body as he could. He rubbed her thigh and went lower until he touched her again. He started to kiss her. But not as he usually did. This time he kissed her long and hard. Passion swirled between their bodies but he wouldn't stop kissing her. He was filled with so much desperation and need for her he would make her know it even if she could feel his emotions. He didn't want it that way, he wanted this kiss to be a means of communication for them. He filled this kiss with passion, sadness, desperation, and need. So much that he was making her dizzy and it scared her how much emotions the kiss consisted of. She tried to push him away for a little while but he wouldn't allow it. He continued until some of his tears slipped passed his eyes and they landed on her cheeks. She stopped giving him responses when she felt them. He looked up at him her eyes showed fear and worry. She pulled his head down to her neck and held him there. His tears slipped again, but more and more came. Sakura began to cry as well, but not for herself but for him. For all that he had suffered and would suffer in the future. She wanted to protect him but all she could do was cry with him and stay here. That was all the protection she could offer for him.

"I love you." She whispered stroking his head. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that alright? I'll always be here. We will always be together."

The kiss began again. His hands roamed over her body until he caught hold of her shirt. She pushed his hands away and held them. She separated from his kiss and kissed his forehead.

"Your mother, Syaoran. We have to go."

"Not yet. Oh, god Sakura I need you now." I whispered his voice breaking in uneven places. Her eyes watered again as she pulled him down.

"I know, my love, I know but we have to go."

Reluctantly he sat up and turned away from her.

"Syaoran?" He shook his head.

"Your right, we have to go met my mother." Sakura crawled closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"We'll be alright." He lifted his hand and placed it on her arm.

"I need you Sakura."

"I won't go anywhere." She promised again.

"No, not that, I need you to be the one to hope." He paused. "To hope for us." He paused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He gripped her arm

"I need you to be the one to hope that we will never be separated. It's too late for me to do that. So I need you to do it, to always do it and to always remind me that you are hoping for the both of us. I need you in so many ways but this; this is the one that must be meet first."

"Alright, I'll do that." Sakura kissed his neck. "I'll do that and more."

The door opened wide. In the door way stood Tomoyo. She looked angry for a moment but when she saw them she paused. Syaoran looked up then away. He whipped away his tears and stood to walk away. Sakura came in front of him and kissed his lips. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. Instead he pushed her away and walked out of the room. Tomoyo stepped to the side to let him through. Sakura stood in the center of the room watching after him. He had tried to conceal something from their kiss but she had noticed. She had noticed since the beginning how afraid he was of the future. She turned away from the open door and unzipped the bag. She started to take off her clothes. Quickly Tomoyo shut the door but did not say a word.

Sakura stared down at her outfit. Tomoyo had made her most beautiful creation yet, a kimono. It was dark green with elaborate gold designs of flowers, suns, moons, and stars. The sash was a light gold. The fabric was so soft she expected it was made of silk.

"This is beautiful Tomoyo." She said turning to her friend who had been strangely quite. She lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said and started to dig into her messenger bag. She took out wooden shoes and a wooden box. Sakura instantly recognized the bow and rushed to it. She took it out of her friends hands and held it close to her chest.

"I thought I left it home." Sakura cried. For a moment she stared down at the hand designs. Syaoran had spent so much work on it and now she knew why. He strongly believed that they would be separated. The box and locate would serve as a reminder to her. She wouldn't allow that. Tomoyo looked at her sadly. She could see that things were getting worse for them.

"Ruby said that with so many things happeneing you would most likely leave it. I took it and promised her I would give it to you." Sakura meet her eyes and smiled. She hugged her.

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan." She said sweetly. She hugged her back fiercely.

"You're welcome Sakura." They separated and smiled. "Come on, get dressed, we're running late." Sakura nodded.

"I'll hurry." Tomoyo nodded and handed her the shoes.

A few minutes later Sakura came out. She twirled around as Tomoyo took pictures of her. They smiled and giggled at each other. Then they hurried out the door. Sakura had made sure to put on her locket. She wouldn't take it off anymore. They reached the dining room in a few seconds. Tomoyo wished her good luck as she went through the heavy double doors.

Inside Yelen and Syaoran were already seated. At the sight of her his eyes widened with delight. For a moment he felt mesmerized by her beauty. Tomoyo had done a great job, he thought. But what caught his eyes was her lips, he felt they were taunting him to take them right in front of his mother. But he held himself in check. He came to her and offered her his arm. She smiled politely and took it gingerly. He held her close as they walked back to the table. He pulled out a chair for her allowing her to sit. Yelen watched all this carefully and was almost surprised by how gently he treated her. Then he did something that neither of them would expect. He kissed her lips softly, tauntingly then sat down beside her. Sakura's cheeks flamed to life. Public affection was fine with her but she never thought he would display it so openly in front of his mother.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my fiancee, Kinomoto Sakura." He said proudly. Yelen smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san, may I call you that?" Sakura nodded and mumbled a shy yes. For a moment mother and son spoke. Sakura sneaked side glances at him. He seemed to be alright, his emotions were not as intense as before either. But still it worried her how calm he was, a few moments ago he was so needy and desperate it had scared her.

"SAKUWA!!" Ling shouted bursting through the doors. She ran to her and jumped on her lap. Tomoyo was right behind her. Ling smiled and hugged Sakura. "Sakuwa! Sakuwa I wove ywo!!" She exclaimed giggling in happiness.

"Ling!" Tomoyo shouted coming in. "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly to Yelen, who only smiled. "I was teaching her how to say I love you and she got so excited because I said she could say it to Sakura."

"It's alright, leave her. I will see you later on." Yelen said. Tomoyo nodded and stepped back out.

"Mowmwy, I wove ywo two!!" Yelen smiled and held her arms out for her daughter. Ling ran up and kissed her.

"I love you too, my little princess." Ling laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Wes!"

"Let us eat and then we will discuss other matters." She said giving Sakura and Syaoran a look.

"Mowmwy! Cwan I swit with Sakuwa?" Yelen stared at her daughter then at Sakura. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright but behave. I don't want you giving Sakura-san any trouble."

"Wes, mowmy." Ling jumped out of her mother's lap and went right into Sakura's. Sakura kissed her forehead and she blushed starting to giggle again. Syaoran leaned in and took both of the toddlers hands in his. She started to swing them gently from side to side chanting something. Yelen watched them with a fascinated gaze. It didn't seem they knew how much like a family they looked like. The servants came in and set the food in front of them. They bowed respectfully and went away. For just a little while they ate in silence.

Ling ate from Sakura's plate gladly. Syaoran offered her some of his meal as well. She laughed and smiled talking about her day and how much she 'woved' everyone. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged amused glances. Ling would wave her hands in their faces to remind them that she was there with them. Unnoticed by her their fingers interwove under the table and they squeezed each other every now and then. Yelen finished her meal first and waited patiently for her son and Sakura. They ate everything hurriedly so they could talk with her.

"Sakura-san," She said addressing Sakura who was finishing a glass of water. Sakura put it down whipped her mouth and smiled politely. "I want to apologize to you. You had to suffer with the Elders without warning. I am thankful you were not severely injured during their little 'test' that my daughters spoke about." She said solemnly. Sakura waved a hand dismissing the apology.

"It's alright, I realize it was something I had to go through." She replied with a sheepish smile. Yelen shook her head in protest.

"Not anymore, you did not need to suffer physically to see if your marriage to my son was right. Because of this I have some news." Syaoran caught his mothers eyes and frowned. He set his palms flat on the table letting go of Sakura's hand. She looked up at him, hurt hidden in her emerald eyes. He stood disregarding her.

"Mother please, it was my-" Yelen smiled warmly at her son and with a small wave of her hand he shut up. She stood as well. Ling looked at everyone and the only one person seemed to be smiling.

"Is swomthwing bawd gowing to happwen mowmwy?" She asked innocently. She laid her back on Sakura's chest and Sakura wrapped her arms around her.

"No Ling on the contrary." Ling's eyes brightened.

"What?"

"Your big brother is getting married." She announced. Syaoran's eyes widened a bit as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"Two who?"

"Your new aunt Sakura-san."

"YAWY!!!" Ling jumped up and kissed Sakura's cheek. "Sakuwa! Two and Sawowan are gewetting married!!" She said but Sakura had not fully registered the information yet.

"W-What?" Sakura asked finally standing up. "You're letting us…get married?" Yelen's eyes warmed.

"Yes dear, I am." Yelen walked over to her side and gave Sakura a motherly hug. Sakura clung onto her as tears once again began to flood her eyes. "Welcome to the family Sakura."


End file.
